Invisible
by Nouni
Summary: Fanfic JamesLily, au temps des Maraudeurs. Que vatil se passer lorsque Lily, à la suite d'un sort mal placé deviendra invisible aux yeux de tous sauf des Maraudeurs? A suivre...
1. Prologue

_Nouvelle fic, pour les fans du couple Lily/James. _

_Juste un petit mot pour la fin (ou le début): Bonne lecture!_

_L'Ange Noir des Enfers_

* * *

_Poudlard, début Septembre._

**Lily **

La rentrée est commencée depuis seulement deux jours et j'en ai déjà plus que marre !

Tout me tombe dessus en ce moment, qui s'est mis en tête de me pourrir la vie ? Un soupçon traverse mon esprit mais je le balaie facilement, Il n'est pas si machiavélique tout de même…

« LILY ! » Tiens, c'est Alice qui m'appelle et me réveille en « douceur » par la même occasion, et dire que ça dure depuis six ans !

Ah oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de me présenter, réparons cette erreur : Lily Evans, Lionne de septième année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Jamais je n'aurai pensé finir ici mais le destin en a décidé ainsi. Qui aurait pu penser que moi, une pure moldue puisse entrer dans ce monde ? Certainement pas moi, qui ignorai tout de ma nature…

Bon j'avoue que le jour où cet abruti de John Mc Douglas a vu sa tignasse dont il était si fier (personnellement, je n'étais pas spécialement fan) se colorer d'une délicate teinte rose après sa désastreuse tentative pour m'embrasser, j'ai eu des doutes mais bon, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait m'arriver, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » (Non, un autre mot, celui-là me fait penser à l'autre tête enflée ! Hum… disons « Véracrasse » alors, ça c'est sur qu'il n'y ressemble pas. Arrête ça tout de suite Lily Evans, tu ne peux pas fantasmer sur Lui quand même !) , je me suis faite aspirée dans ce monde merveilleux qui est désormais le mien.

Bref, retournons dans le présent. Alice, c'est ma meilleure amie, magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, elle est douce, sensible, loyale et grande gourmande. Elle sort avec Franck Longdubat depuis déjà un an, je l'envie tellement d'avoir déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie…

Ensuite, cachée sous sa couette et grommelant quelques paroles dont je ne perçois que : « Alice…dormais…abusé… ». Je vous présente Léna, petite brune aux yeux étonnamment violets, toujours heureuse, excentrique. Sa mère est une sorcière et son père un Moldu.

Et enfin, la seule debout qui chantonne déjà devant la fenêtre tout en regardant certains jeunes hommes sur des balais, Jade, châtain aux yeux couleur or, timide et introvertie.

Toutes les quatre nous connaissons depuis le début et sommes devenus inséparables dès le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Je me rappelle encore l'immense peur que j'ai ressentie lorsque je suis arrivée toute seule, perdue sur la voie 9.3/4 ; heureusement que j'ai immédiatement croisé Alice et Jade qui se connaissaient déjà, étant Sang-Pur. Elles m'ont tout de suite « adoptée». Nous avons rencontré Léna plus tard dans le train, perdue elle aussi.

Après m'être habillée et légèrement maquillée, j'emprunte les escaliers avec les filles afin de pénétrer dans la salle commune ; et là Oh surprise, nous trouvons les Maraudeurs au grand complet.

Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas les Maraudeurs ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer : voici les garçons les plus populaires de tout Poudlard, les farceurs les plus inventifs (en passant par la transformation en limace toute à fait charmante de Rogue à la demande en mariage de Sirius à Mac Gonagall) et également les plus grands collectionneurs de retenue (15 heures de colle à leur actif au bout de seulement deux jours).

Le premier, ratatiné sur son fauteuil se nomme Peter Pettigrow, surnommé « Queudver » par ses amis, je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'apprécie pas… En fait il me dégoute, toujours avec ses mains sales et ses petits yeux vicieux d'une couleur toute à fait incroyable, extraordinaire… je dirais boue ou plutôt vase.

Assis à côté, légèrement en retrait, se trouve Remus Lupin, appelé « Mumus » ou encore « Lunard ». Il est grand, musclé, châtain aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, charmant et d'une gentillesse incroyable, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il a fait craquer Jade depuis le début et je vois bien que c'est réciproque mais ces deux là sont bien trop timides pour se l'avouer !

Puis, le grand tombeur de ces dames, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, alias « Patmol » ou « Sir' ». Je sais que Léna n'est pas insensible à son charme mais elle dit qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à elle, elle manque totalement de confiance en elle. Voila ma mission pour cette année : aider Léna et Jade à sortir avec leurs deux amours.

Donc, Black : grand, les cheveux noirs jais négligemment jetés en arrière, il a également une grande imagination pour leur petites blagues et commandite tout cela avec son presque frère, le grand, le beau l'unique James Potter. Non, tout bien réfléchi, il n'est ni beau (bon peut-être un petit peu alors), ni grand, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! C'est un salaud avec une tête tellement enflée que je ne sais pas comment il fait pour passer les portes.

Et oui, cela fait plus de deux ans que monsieur me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui ! Je sais très bien que je suis la seule qui lui résiste et qu'il veut m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, c'est pourquoi je lui hurle dessus tout au long de la journée ! Satané Potter.

D'ailleurs, il vient de me voir entrer, et là, scénario habituel : il se passe la main dans ses cheveux, sort son sourire Colgate et déclare :

« Salut Evans, tout va bien ? Dis, j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose… »

Et là, je le sens venir gros comme une maison, allez, une petite prière, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est…

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Oh mais tu y gagnerais tellement. Je te le promets, réfléchis, et puis franchement, qui ne rêve pas d'être à ta place dans tout Poudlard ? Je… »

Je ne peux plus me retenir alors avec toute la force de mes poumons, j'hurle :

« POTTER ! »

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_Verdict?_


	2. Le commencement

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos petites reviews ! (Yahouuu j'ai des faaans :P) Oui, je me calme, ne vous inquiétez donc point !**

**Mzelle Lily : Je vais te faire le plaisir de faire plus long pour celui-là et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Choco : Merci pour ces bôô compliments ! Bonne lecture**

**j4m3s-3nd-lily : Merci pour cette ptite review, et voilà la suite !**

**malilite : En effet, c'était une petite erreur de ma part pour « toutes les trois », c'est bien des quatre filles dont je parle, pardonne moi de cette grossière erreur ! Si tu en vois d'autres…**

**Allez, la voila la suite !**

* * *

_Je ne peux plus me retenir alors, et avec toute la force de mes poumons, j'hurle :_

_« POTTER ! »_

« Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein? Ca te plait de me pourrir la vie?! Je te déteste, tu comprends ça? Rentre-le toi bien dans le grain qui te sert de cerveau! »

Inspire, expire Lily, on se calme, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

« Mais Lily, tu sais bien que toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre… »

Ca y est, il me fait sa mine de chien battu, d'ailleurs il est plutôt craquant comme ça ! NON, jamais ! Et là, je me fous une baffe magistrale ! Hum, je crois que j'ai vraiment pété un plomb ! Toute la salle est interloquée et je baisse la tête, gênée. C'est vrai, c'est Potter que je frappe d'habitude. Reprenant contenance (je viens de virer au rouge très…rouge !), j'hurle à nouveau :

« Je suis sure que jeserai mieux avec un serpent, même Rogue irait mieux avec moi! Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est briller devant ta petite Cour d'abrutis (Désolée Rémus) avec ton vif d'Or et tes petites blagues (je n'avouerai jamais que je les trouve plutôt drôles!) Tu es pathétique alors maintenant, lache-moi les baskets une fois pour toutes!»

Et là, Ô grande surprise, Potter se lève et se met à crier plus fort que moi (d'habitude il n'hurle jamais, il m'écoute bien gentiment et abandonne la partie) :

« TU SAIS QUOI EVANS ? »

« Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire non ? » (1-0 point à Evans !)

« Je...euuuuh... »

« Bah alors, tu as perdu ta langue Potter ? » (Et vlan, dans les dents, 2-0 !)

« Tu me dis que je suis détestable mais qui est le plus détestable entre nous? Tu critiques tout le monde mais est-ce que tu t'es déja regardée dans un miroir Evans? Tu nous fais la morale à chaque fois que l'on enfreint le réglement et je vais te dire pourquoi! Tu as tellement la trouille de le faire que tu nous jalouses et que tu reportes ta frustration sur nous! Et, si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu aurais vu que ça fait plus d'un an que je ne me ballade plus avec "mon" vif d'or! J'ai changé Evans et il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en aies pas rendu compte, tu juges sur les apparences mais as-tu seulement songé à me connaitre? NON! Alors arrête de me blamer sans savoir qui je suis vraiment! Voila la vérite, alors ça fait mal?»

Je dois dire que là, c'est bien envoyé, ouuh j'en suis toute retournée ! Mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, foi de Lily Evans :

« Ah ah ah (mon rire aurait été d'une médisance parfaite si seulement ma voix n'était pas aussi tremblante…) Voilà Mr-Potter-je-suis-parfait! Mais tu as raison, reste comme tu es! Tu ne sais même pas ce que veut dire le verbe aimer! »

« Je le connais mais je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne… » Murmure-t-il, doucement, tout doucement. Il pense que je n'ai pas entendu mais si, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme une sensation bizarre, ça c'est la mauvaise nuit que je viens de passer, explication toute à fait plausible. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça hein !

« Et en plus, tu as le culot de me demander de sortir avec toi alors que j'ai déja un petit ami?! Mais pour qui tu te prends dis-moi? »

Ah oui, je ne vous avais peut-être pas dit mais je sors depuis peu avec Amos Diggory, le deuxième préfet en chef. Il est extraordinaire, beau, talentueux, sérieux et charmant ! Potter le sait et c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus !

« Mais oui, c'est vrai le bôoô Amos est là, j'avais oublié! Ce lèche-bottes, ce coincé... Oh mais quel homme, tu as tellement de chance!»

Je rêve ou il insulte vraiment mon petit ami ? Mais non, je ne rêve pas !

« **LUI** au moins est sérieux, romantique, mature et ne m'a pas fait une demande aussi pathétique que **certains**! » (3-0 pour Evans ! Youhou)

« Ah ah, laisse-moi rire! (lui le fait très bien le rire sarcastique !) Ca ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois avec lui, comme je le disais, tu es tellement parfaite qu'il te fallait un homme parfait! Tu sais quoi? Va le rejoindre et aller faire pleins de petite préfets en chef dans votre sainte salle commune! »

« Très bien, je vois que ça ne sert plus à rien de parler avec Mooosieur otter-le-plus-fort! Venez les filles !»

Sur ce, je pars la tête haute de la salle commune pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle, pour le petit-déjeuner. Ah ce Potter, quel dégénéré. Mais je dois dire que je suis assez ébranlée par la violente dispute, non pas que j'aime Potter (JAMAIS !) mais le fait qu'il me réponde est nouveau.

Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit : suis-je vraiment aussi dédaigneuse, sans-cœur, détestable et coincée ? Avec lui, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tendre mais bon, quand même, il a abusé sur ce coup là… Je demanderai aux filles toute à l'heure.

* * *

_**James**_

Ca y est, elle est enfin partie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me prends la tête dans les mains, et mon presque-frère, Sirius s'approche pour me frapper magistralement l'épaule et me dire :

« Jameschou, ça c'était beau ! Bravo ! »

« Noooon, je n'aurai jamais du faire ça » Mes yeux me brulent, je suis trop bête !

Remus prend la parole :

« James, j'adore Lily (je lui lance un regard noir) arrête ça, tu sais très bien que nous sommes seulement amis… »

« Et puis tout le monde sait que notre cher Mumus craque pour une jolie petite sang-Pur aux yeux or…»

Pauvre de lui, Patmol n'arrête pas avec ça en ce moment. Tiens, notre Mumus est tout rouge d'un coup, alors Jade de lui a tapé dans l'œil, intéressant ! J'observe Remus qui tente de nier en bloc, leurs querelles me font du bien, ils seront toujours là pour moi, eux.

« On ne parle pas de moi Patmol et puis, toi qui n'avoue pas que la petite Léna te plait alors que ça pourrait être la seule fille avec qui tu pourrais avoir une relation sérieuse. » Sir' prend un air scandalisé mais n'a pas le temps de sortir un seul mot que Rém' continue déjà : « Donc on parlait de notre petit Cornedrue. James, tu as bien fait. Bien que j'aime beaucoup Lily, des fois elle dépasse les bornes et elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle peut-être très blessante ! Mais on ne peut pas dire que c'était une demande habile de ta part, et puis tu sais bien qu'elle sort avec… »

Là, c'est à Sir' de répondre, tout en esquivant le sujet de Léna : « Ce crétin, ce m'as-tu-vu de Diggory ! Tu veux qu'on lui fasse regretter ça mon petit Jamesie ? »

« Non, si c'est le choix de Lily alors je le respecte, si elle est heureuse… » Je soupire, complètement abattu. En plus d'être avec ce con, je viens de me disputer avec elle, je n'ai aucun espoir.

« Franchement, je ne suis pas si sur qu'elle le soit » Face à mon regard interrogatif ou complètement abruti (ça dépend du point de vue), Peter continue : « Heureuse. Elle ne l'est pas avec lui, je l'ai observé hier avec lui et elle ne ris pas comme elle peut le faire avec ses amies, elle n'a pas son regard pétillant. Même avec toi, ses yeux brillent, de rage certes, mais ils étincellent ! »

« Queudver, ne rallume pas la flamme de l'espoir en moi s'il te plait. Après, je vais encore être sur mon nuage et la chute n'en sera que plus dure… »

« James, pour que ça marche avec elle, il faut déjà que tu l'appelles Lily et plus Evans, tu crois vraiment que c'est agréable pour elle ? Ensuite, lâche-la un peu, laisse-la respirer. Puis, montre-lui le « vrai » James, celui que nous voyons tous les jours, pas l'arrogant, le macho ou je ne sais quoi et enfin, il faut qu'elle se rende compte que tu l'aimes vraiment, que ce n'est pas qu'un pari ou quoi que ce soit »

« Mumus, notre guide, la voix de la sagesse… Je me mets à genoux devant ta grandeur et ton savoir » Et voilà que Sir' est allongé par terre, la langue pendante, avec Rém' qui lui gratouille sagement le ventre. Ah ces deux là, ils sont vraiment tout pour moi !

« Mais Lunard, tu sais bien que je l'aime vraiment, jamais elle n'a été un pari, je sais qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me croire ? » Ma voix faiblit à la fin de ma phrase, proportionnellement à l'espoir d'être avec elle un jour.

« James, à chaque fois, tu lui demandes pour sortir avec elle, elle dit non, et deux minutes plus tard, tu es dans les bras d'une de tes groupies ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle te prenne au sérieux après ça ? »

« Tu as surement raison mais si je fais ça, c'est soit pour la rendre jalouse ou bien tenter de l'oublier, ce qui est impossible ! Allez, allons manger et puis en même temps, je vais bien me dégouter à regarder Lily embrasser son Diggory ! Pfff, pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »

Je n'attends aucune réponse à cette question, il y e a forcément une mais je ne veux peut-être pas la connaître…

* * *

**Lily**

Accompagnée d'Alice, de Jade et de Léna, nous sommes en route pour la Grande Salle. Je décide d'interroger les filles par rapport à Potter et ensuite j'attaquerai sur leurs sentiments :

« J'ai besoin de votre avis les filles ! Suis-je vraiment comme le dit Potter ou il ne fait que débiter des bêtises, comme d'habitude ? »

Alice me répond : « Franchement, avec lui, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois tendre ! Et puis, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il a changé : il a arrêté avec son vif d'or, il a cessé d'embêter Servilus pour le plaisir et les blagues des Maraudeurs se font plus rares… Mais, Lily, ce dont je suis sure, c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment !» Les autres filles hochent la tête.

Je vois rouge tout d'un coup : « Peut-être bien qu'il a changé, peut-être bien qu'il a muri mais il ne m'aime pas, je ne suis qu'un stupide pari pour lui, je le sais ! Et ne venez pas me dire le contraire, après tout, s'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne sortirait pas avec toutes ces greluches ! »

Léna réplique : « Il le fait uniquement pour te rendre jalouse Lily, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour que tu le remarques quand même ! Et il est complètement malade de te voir avec Amos, tout le monde le voit. »

Il faudra que je réfléchisse à tout ça… Elles ont réussi à me mettre le doute, ce qui est quasi-impossible d'habitude !

« Bon, arrêtons avec ce sujet les filles, je voulais vous parler d'autre chose : pendant que je m'engueulais une fois de plus avec Potter, vous avez bien bavé devant les hommes de vos vies ? » J'affiche un sourire innocent tandis que Jade rougit et que Léna s'étouffe toute seule. Je lui sauve la vie en lui tapant dans le dos mais c'est Jade qui répond :

« Il est tellement beau, calme, sympa, timide, charmant et ses yeux, je… »

« Tu attends quoi alors ? » questionne Alice.

« Il ne m'aime pas, je suis invisible pour lui ! Jamais il ne me remarquera, c'est certain. Pfff »

« Oh franchement, Jade tu dis n'importe quoi ! Comment tu peux le savoir si tu n'essaies même pas ? », réplique sauvagement Léna.

« Oh Madame-je-donne-des-leçons, bien sur, tu peux te permettre tes réflexions alors que toi tu n'avoues pas que tu craques sur un certain brun de Gryffondor, je parle bien sur de notre cher Sirius Black ! » Jade, quand elle s'énerve, c'est quelque chose alors je tente de temporiser les choses :

« Les filles, arrêtez un peu, Léna quand tu voudras te confier, on sera là ne t'inquiètes pas. Je doute que tu oublies ta fierté mais on peut rêver ! Et puis, toi Jade, fonce, il t'aime autant que toi mais il est tout timide. »

« Et toi, ma petite Lily, avec Amos, comment ça va ? » Elle change de sujet mais bon, je l'aurai un jour !

« Ca va, il est d'un ennui terrible même si il est plutôt gentil… »

«Mais pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Tu sais quoi ? (Tiens, Léna me la fait à la Potter !) je crois qu'il te faut quelqu'un d'exubérant, doux, mature, qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et farceur… »

QUOI ? Elle me parle quand même pas de…

« Potter ? Non mais tu rêves ou quoi ? Jamais je ne… »

« Ah ! Tu es démasquée Lily Evans ! C'est toi qui l'as dit après tout ! »

« Mais…mais… je… » Là, elle marque un point j'avoue ! Pourquoi c'est à lui que j'ai pensé ? Il n'est ni doux ni mature ni rien de semblable ! Raaa, j'enrage ! Et puis, c'est qui l'abruti qui vient de me frapper par derrière ?

« Alors, Lily, on ne sait plus quoi dire ? Je t'ai fait avaler ta langue ? Lily ? Lily ? Où es-tu ?... »

Mais je suis juste à côté d'elle ! « Alice, je crois que je vais aller t'acheter des lunettes, tu sais ces deux cercles de fer avec des verres pour les taupes comme toi ? Alice ? Alice ? »

Un doute s'infiltre dans mon esprit, j'agite la main devant ses yeux, elle ne réagit même pas ! Bon, allez les grands moyens, je gifle tour à tour Léna, Alice et Jade… Rien, je passe à travers elle comme de la fumée ! Pas de panique Lily, zen.

Je fais tourner mes méninges frénétiquement et…ça y est, j'ai compris ! Le coup que j'ai reçu toute à l'heure, c'était un sortilège et je pense être devenue…

NON, c'est pas possible !

Jpeux pas y croire !

Je suis…

INVISIBLE !

**A suivre…**

**Sadique moi ? Non !**

**J'attends votre verdict ? Trop long cette fois ?**

**A la prochaine, Salutations chers lecteurs !**


	3. Amor Magia

_**Chers lecteurs et lectrices (il y a plus de filles qu'autre chose mais bon…)**_

_**Nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire autant que les autres, sinon plus :D**_

_**Merci à toutes mes rewieveuses : Mzelle Lily, Malilite, Nya, Nolyssa, Julie, **__**Llemaluna, Sunshiine, Chocolatine, Carmenita, Rastapink, Angel Lily, Ocee, Georgette ; votre soutien est bien motivant !**_

_**Merci**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

****

* * *

****

Non, non, non ! Bon analysons la situation : je suis vraiment dans la m... ! Hum désolée, la panique me fait perdre touts mes moyens. Vous vous rendez compte quand même ?

Je suis invisible

INVISIBLE

IN-VI-SI-BLE !

Bon, c'est bon Lily, je crois qu'ils ont compris là ! Bon, que vais-je faire ?

Deux solutions s'offrent à moi :

1) Courir et hurler partout dans tout le château

2) Peut-être que des gens peuvent me voir (j'ai le droit de rêver hein !) et le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'aller à la Grande Salle, pendant que tout le monde est là.

Alors, solution numéro 1, solution numéro 2 ? J'hésite… Oh et puis après tout, je suis une Gryffondor tout de même, je me lamenterai sur mon sort plus tard !

Je vais suivre les filles. Tiens, pendant mon charmant (je sais merci) monologue, elles sont devenues complètement barges : Alice me cherche partout (allant même jusqu'à retourner un pauvre premier année, des fois que je sois sous ses pieds, on ne sait jamais hein !) pendant que Jade et Léna se disputent pour savoir si oui ou non des extraterrestres m'ont enlevée !

Sans moi, elles sont perdues, avouons-le. (Pour votre information, mes chevilles n'ont pas enflées !)

Puis, voyant, ou plutôt ne me voyant pas, elles se dirigent (enfin) vers la Grande Salle.

Ca y est, on rentre. J'avance vers la table des Serdaigles, où doit se trouver mon Ô combien aimé petit ami (Non, je ne grimace pas !). Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais avec lui alors que visiblement je ne l'aime pas hein ? Explication : Potter (encore lui) se fait un devoir de faire fuir chaque mec voulant m'approcher de près ou de loin. Il a mis Chang à l'infirmerie, Zabini s'est retrouvé affublé de magnifiques oreilles de lapin roses durant toute une semaine et Roze, ben je ne l'ai plus jamais revu lui (il faudrait que je me renseigne tout de même) !

Donc, vous comprenez bien que je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'Amos me demande. Lui n'a pas peur de Potter et de ses intimidations et je dois dire que j'étais flattée que ce mec adulé de tous vienne me voir.

C'est une sorte de vengeance contre ma Tête-enflée (je n'ai pas dit « ma » quand même ? Si ? Le choc du sortilège m'a fait perdre la tête dis donc !), qui est vert de jalousie chaque fois que je suis dans les bras de Diggory… Ca me fait jubiler cette histoire.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne passerai pas ma vie avec Amos, il ne me correspond pas du tout ! Mais pourquoi je fais ça en fait ? Je déteste Potter, il n'est rien pour moi et là, je sors avec un autre élève juste pour le rendre jaloux ? Je crois que j'ai sérieusement un problème des fois… Tiens ! D'ailleurs c'est lui que j'aperçois tout au fond de la salle, avec Sirius, encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup, j'en suis sure (ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'ils parlent de moi) !

Avant de partir sur cette petite conversation (pas du tout éclairante, elle m'a encore plus emmêlée les sentiments), je me dirigeai donc vers les Serdaigles et Amos.

Je le trouve assis entre deux greluches qui lui font les yeux doux et ce sale petit Véracrasse leur répond par un sourire aguicheur ! Mais pour qui il se prend ? J'essaie de lui mettre une baffe magistrale mais ne réussit qu'à créer une sorte de petit courant d'air qui replace ses cheveux, ce que les deux demoiselles trouvent « trop sexyyyy » (ce sont leurs mots, je précise).

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette humiliation, je traverse la salle les larmes aux yeux, croise le regard de Potter et m'élance dans les escaliers !

Hum

…

Minute !

Retour en arrière : « je croise le regard de Potter » Quoi ? Non, pas ça s'il vous plait, par Merlin ! Bon, OK, pas de panique, il regardait seulement dans ma direction mais il ne m'a pas vue, c'est impossible… Alors pourquoi se dirige-t-il vers moi ?

« Lily ? »

NON !

Pas lui…

Je suis maudite !

« Tu me vois ? », je lui demande. On ne sait jamais, il a peut-être eu une hallucination.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Je suis invisible ! » Et là, devinez ce que ce sale petit Niffleur fait ? Il éclate de rire ! Oh la vermine, il ose se moquer de moi alors que j'apprends que je suis invisible aux yeux de tous sauf des siens et que mon petit ami n'est qu'un sale rat !

« Potter, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Ravale ce sourire ou je te fais bouffer tes lunettes ! »

« Désolé Lily. (Il m'a appelée Lily !) »

* * *

_**James**_

Je viens de l'appeler Lily ! Je ferme les yeux, j'attends la colère de Miss-préfète…

J'ouvre un œil…

L'autre…

Rien.

Elle est là, devant moi, les larmes aux yeux. Quand je l'ai vu s'enfuir de la Grande salle toute à l'heure, à cause de ce satané Diggory, mon cœur s'est serré de la voir si bouleversée. (Plus tard, je verrai ce qu'est vraiment la détresse chez Lily Evans mais retournons à nos moutons)

Minute papillon ! Elle vient de me dire qu'elle est devenue invisible. OK.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que t'as fait Diggory ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'invisibilité ?»

Elle relève fièrement la tête, toute Gryffondor qu'elle est, et réplique :

« J…Potter (elle a failli dire James ! Youpi !) On s'en fout de ce crétin de Serdaigle ! (En plus, elle l'insulte !) Pour l'instant, ce qui compte c'est que je suis invisible et qu'il n'y a que toi qui me vois ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Je pense savoir ce que tu as fait Lils mais bon, on ne va pas se fâcher hein ! Moi, je veux bien te croire et t'aider mais d'abord, prouve-nous que personne ne te voit ! » Tiens, Pat', Mumus et Pet' viennent d'arriver et vont m'épauler avec tout ça car là, j'avoue que je suis un peu paumé !

« Pas de problème Black ! », s'écrie Lily tout en s'élançant vers Mac Gonagall qui passe innocemment par ici. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui crier d'arrêter que déjà, sa main vient s'écraser, ou aurait du s'écraser, sur la joue de notre vénérée professeur. Elle l'a traversée comme de la fumée, j'écarquille les yeux, époustouflé par tant d'audace. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Lily, complètement déchainée, se jette sur tous les élèves qui passent dans le couloir, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que les effleurer !

N'écoutant que mon cœur, je la prends par le bras et l'empêche de partir. Elle se laisse faire mais se libère bien vite de mon emprise et me dit d'un ton glacial :

« Merci Potter, je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver des fois ! Je lui jette un regard blessé et m'écrie :

« Ah ouais ? Ben tu sais quoi Evans, règle tes petits problèmes toute seule ! Moi, je veux t'aider et toi, tu me rejettes complètement ! J'en ai marre, allez venez les gars ! »

* * *

_**Lily**_

Et voilà, j'ai tout gâché ! Mais pourquoi je lui ai parlé méchamment, et ce, juste après qu'il m'ait pris le bras ? J'ai bien vu son regard, je l'ai blessé, encore une fois…

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il a un geste ou une parole envers moi, je me braque complètement et devient cruelle, pourquoi ?

Je m'interrogerai plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de lui et des Maraudeurs !

« Hey ! Aidez-moi les gars ! »

Black se retourne et dit :

« Et le mot magique princesse ? »

Il veut m'humilier là ! Allez Lily, ravale ta fierté, allez… Pfff

« Ok Black, tu as gagné, aidez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Et dans un bel ensemble, les quatre maraudeurs se retournent et Mumus, le regard tendre me dit :

« Viens Lily, on va voir Dumbledore, lui seul saura quoi faire… »

Le seul mot que j'ai à dire est : « Merci ». Potter me sourit et nous nous mettons en route.

Le trajet se fait dans le calme à part un arrêt quelque peu forcé par la rencontre avec Snivellus, comme l'appelle Sirius. Malgré ce qu'a dit Alice, ils continuent de se battre ensemble même si je dois le dire, c'est bien notre chère tête graisseuse qui cherche les ennuis.

Tandis que nous passions devant la salle de Sortilèges, Rogue est apparu et s'est jeté sur James et Sirius ; tous deux se sont brillamment défendus (ce sont quand même les meilleurs sorciers de Poudlard !), laissant le pauvre Severus transformé en caniche fraichement toiletté ! c'était très réussi, je dois bien l'avouer.

Après cette petite intervention, je pris la parole :

« Hum les gars, je voulais m'excuser pour vous avoir accusé d'attaquer Rogue pour le plaisir alors qu'en fait, c'est bien lui qui essaie de vous avoir ! Potter, ça me sidère mais tu avais raison. »

« Excuses acceptées, mademoiselle Evans », me répond ce dernier.

Soulagée, je les accompagne jusqu'à chez Dumbledore, qui, semble-t-il nous attendait.

Il nous accueille dans son bureau avec un sourire malicieux et ses yeux bleus pétillent derrière ses lunettes :

« Bonsoir Lily. »

* * *

_**James**_

Quoi ! Il la voit ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il semble toujours tout savoir.

Pendant que Lily explique son petit « problème » à Dumbledore, je repense à ses excuses ; ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça ! Je l'aime de plus en plus, peu importe le nombre de filles qui adulent leur capitaine (ah oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, c'est moi l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor), il n'y a qu'elle qui existe pour moi.

J'en profite pour l'observer : petite, des yeux immenses couleur émeraude, des cheveux roux éclatants et un sourire de femme-enfant à croquer : rien à dire je la trouve parfaite ! Bon, elle aurait meilleur caractère, ça serait pas mal mais je l'aime comme elle est… Pourquoi toutes ces greluches courent après moi alors que la seule que je désire ne me remarque même pas ?

Monde cruel…

Ah, on me parle je crois. Oui, c'est Dumbledore :

« James, je voudrais vérifier un point particulier : pourriez-vous vous éloigner d'une quinzaine de mètres s'il vous plait ? »

Quoi ? Je ne comprends strictement rien mais je passe la porte et commence à descendre l'escalier. Je compte quinze pas lorsqu'une douleur terrible me fait tomber à genou, j'entends un cri, c'est Lily ! Vite, il faut que j'aille la voir, c'est vital, je le sens. Je me traine quelques mètres et la douleur reflue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Me voilà de nouveau dans le bureau :

« Mr Black, Mr Lupin et Mr Pettigrow, voulez-vous bien faire l'expérience vous aussi ? »

Tandis que mes meilleurs amis s'éloignent, mon regard et celui de Lily se croisent : j'y vois de la panique et une intense douleur. Je suis dans le même état.

Rém', Sir' et Pet' reviennent, indemnes. Dumby hoche la tête et même Sirius a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il murmure, comme pour lui-même : « Amor Magia »

Voyant que Lily est dans le même état que moi, je demande :

« Vous pourriez nous expliquer au lieu de tous vous regarder avec cet air entendu ? »

« Très bien. Amor Magia est un très ancien sortilège qui lie deux personnes. Elles ne peuvent se séparer de plus d'une dizaine de mètres sous peine de souffrances terribles. Quelques imprudents en sont morts figurez-vous (vachement rassurant le Dumby !). Ce qui m'étonne en revanche, c'est que Messieurs Black, Lupin et Pettigrow puissent vous voir… je suppose que c'est le lien d'amitié incassable qui les unit qui a changé la donne.

Bref, le sortilège cessera de faire effet que lorsque les deux personnes liées se seront avoués leur…

* * *

_**Lily**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce « Amor machin »…

Bon, posons la question fatidique : « Leur quoi professeur ? »

« Leur amour »

Non ! Tout se ligue vraiment contre moi aujourd'hui.

Et, comme à chaque fois que je me sens vulnérable, je réponds de la seule manière que je connaisse, c'est-à-dire en hurlant :

« Moi amoureuse de Potter ? Jamais vous n'entendez ? Ja-mais ! Plutôt mourir ! »

Bien joué Lily ! Tu as encore fait fort sur ce coup là ! J'essaie de croiser le regard de Potter mais celui-ci regarde obstinément par la fenêtre…Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui ait sale caractère, franchement !

« Mademoiselle Evans, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Je vais essayer de trouver un contre-sort, ne vous en faites pas. Mais d'ici là, vous resterez avec les Maraudeurs. J'annoncerai aux autres élèves que vous êtes partie faire un stage à Ste-Mangouste afin de devenir Médicomage ; vous pouvez prévenir vos amies par l'intermédiaire de ces jeunes hommes ici présents. Vous assisterez aux cours et je suis désolé mais il va falloir dormir dans le même dortoir que les garçons, je vous ferai apporter vos affaires ce soir. Et défense de quitter Mr Potter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes d'ici à ce que je trouve la solution.

Bon courage. Messieurs, attendez devant la porte, miss vous rejoindra. »

Après que la troupe de Maraudeurs soit partie (j'éprouve une douleur diffuse dans tout le corps à cause de l'éloignement de Potter), Dumbledore me déclare avec son air mystérieux :

«Il est plus difficile de dissimuler les sentiments que l'on a ; que de feindre ceux que l'on n'a pas…»

« Comment professeur ? » J'avoue, je ne comprends rien du tout. Ah ce Dumby, toujours en train de parler par phrases sibyllines !

Il sourit et me répond : « Votre regard vous a trahit. A plus tard Miss Evans »

Mon regard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon regard ? Bon, je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de toute façon !

« Au revoir Professeur »

Je sors du bureau et, soulagée, je retrouve les Maraudeurs ; Potter a un regard bizarre, on dirait qu'il s'inquiète… Je dois dire que je suis assez effrayée par ce sort: Amor Magia ; en tout cas, si j'attrape l'abruti qui a fait ça, c'est un homme mort !

Rester 24h/24 avec Potter, quelle horreur ! _NDA : mais quelle mauvaise foi ! _Heureusement, il y a Rémus avec qui je pourrais discuter.

Black, me voyant pensive, déclare :

« Alors Lily, tu te demandes dans quel lit tu vas dormir hein ? Je suis sur que ça ne dérangerait pas une certaine personne si tu prenais le sien… »

Et là, Potter, oui vous avez bien entendu LE James Potter rougit comme un gamin pris en faute !

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux: celui qui me demande tous les jours de sortir avec lui et essuie mes refus sans sourciller rosit comme un adolescent boutonneux !

« Mais oui, Black, je savais bien que tu allais me donner ton lit ! Quelle générosité, merci beaucoup. » Dis-je avec un sourire candide et innocent.

« Elle t'a eu Patinouchet ! » s'exclame Potter en riant.

« Bon, allons annoncer la nouvelle aux amies de Lily ! »

Il est décidé que chacun des garçons prennent une des filles à part afin d'éviter le scandale :

Rém' sera avec Jade (comme c'est étonnant !), Peter avec Alice et Sirius avec Léna (j'ai cru voir une légère rougeur sur ses joues ! Intéressant…) tandis que Potter restera avec moi afin d'éviter qu'on ne meurt tous les deux.

Rémus, Sir' et Peter s'approchent, hésitants, des filles. Ils leur murmurent quelque chose à l'oreille et s'éloignent vers un coin de la salle, séparément (sous l'œil quelque peu jaloux de Franck, le petit ami d'Alice).

Potter me chuchote :

« Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre hein ? », en parlant de Jade et Rémus et Sirius et Léna.

Un frisson parcoure mon échine ; j'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Je réponds doucement :

« Oui, il faudrait qu'on arrange ça ! »

« Ca, c'est un défi de Maraudeurs ! Comme on va se voir souvent maintenant, Lily ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait (tiens, il prévoit même mes réactions maintenant !), on peut en profiter pour mettre nos idées en commun. Alors tu es partante, le plan Fusion est en marche ? »

« Le plan Fusion ? Hum… Moui, ça marche Potter! Tu as de la chance que j'aie été victime d'un sort, ça m'a retournée le cerveau et je deviens sympa ! »

« Et bien, continue comme ça, moi ça me plait », me chuchote-il.

A moitié rougissante (il fait drôlement chaud dans cette salle !) et sous l'œil moqueur de Potter, je reporte mon attention sur les « couples » en train de discuter et soudain, avec une simultanéité parfaite, on entend dans la salle commune trois retentissants :

« QUOI ?! »

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Votre avis ?**_

_**Des idées pour améliorer le tout ?**_

_**A la prochaine**_

_**Votre dévouée, Nouni.**_


	4. Réveil douloureux

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Désolée du retard, les cours, les cours…_**

_**Petit merci à Elilove59, Mzelle Lily **(future collaboratrice!)**, Sunshiine, ****Nolyssa, Llemaluna, Eldwen, Chocolatine, Noriane, Calim, Lilyana, Laura, Athléa, Sarah…**_

**_Ah et pour tous ceux qui me demandent qui a bien pu lancer le sort, ça ce sera pour le dernier chapitre… Niark !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**

_« QUOI ?! » _

Potter et moi explosons de rire sous le regard médusé de la salle qui pense surement que leur idole se marre comme une baleine tout seul !

Ah les filles, toujours très … discrètes dirons-nous. Après ce magnifique cri, elles cherchent partout du regard où pourrait bien être leur Lily et, encore une fois dans une osmose parfaite, on entend :« BLACK ! » « LUPIN ! » « PETTIGROW ! », suivi d'un regard à faire fuir n'importe quel hippogriffe.

Décidemment, je les aime de plus en plus mais elles font du bruit et tout le monde les observe…

Il faut faire quelque chose et vite avant qu'elles n'ameutent Mac Go qui se fera un plaisir de tous nous coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année (au moins).

J'attrape le bras de Potter et fonce vers la chambre des filles tout en jetant un regard significatif aux Maraudeurs pour… qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles tous les deux !

Hum

…

Oh non, Lily Evans, tu n'as pas pensé à CA ?

Avec Potter en plus ?

Je divague…

…Donc, je les regarde pour leur faire comprendre d'emmener les filles avec nous. Voilà ça c'est mieux, ça m'évitera de devenir une vraie cocotte minute !

* * *

_**James**_

Alors que je tente de faire bonne figure face aux autres élèves qui tout d'un coup, m'observent sous un autre jour, Lily m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène… dans la chambre des Filles ?

Quoi ?! Elle a perdu la tête ou alors je rêve éveillé !… Je me pince le bras, toujours la même situation, je me donne une méga-baffe et non ! Toujours rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? » Mince, Lily m'a vu. Gloups ! Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose, viiite ! « Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Mouais, ça aurait pu être mieux ! « Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi seul dans une pièce mais bon… » Bingo ! Elle a rougi.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Potter, on attend les filles pour leur expliquer plus calmement ! »

Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander qui est le plus nombriliste de nous deux, la petite troupe composée de Patmol, Mumus, Pet', Alice, Léna et Jade passe la porte. Je dois dire que les filles sont complètement perdues et légèrement rougissantes dans le cas de Jade et Léna…

Et puis, Patinouchet et Moony ne sont pas très fins, s'ils croient que leurs regards en coins sont vraiment discrets…

« Les filles », je commence, « c'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais Lily a été victime d'un sort : 'Amor Magia'. Elle est désormais invisible aux yeux de tous sauf des nôtres, c'est-à-dire moi, Rém', Sir' et Pet'. Ce sort lie deux personnes, elle et moi, qui ne peuvent se séparer de plus de quinze mètres sous peine de souffrir ; tout cela prendra fin lorsque… hum… »

« Bah accouche James, on n'a pas toute la vie », réplique Alice, toujours directe.

« Lorsque…Lily m'avouera son… amour… », je finis, gêné, n'osant pas la regarder.

« Ah ah ah ah ! Le temps que cette tête brulée de Lily ne s'avoue rien qu'à elle-même qu'elle ne te déteste pas, il se passera une éternité alors Potter, tu vas passer ta vie à ses côtés sans pouvoir la toucher ! Franchement, je te plains… », plaisante Léna sous le regard approbateur de Jade. (Merci de me rassurer comme ça les filles, moi qui pensais que j'avais une chance.)

« Là n'est pas la question! Bon, je pense que pour communiquer ce sera un peu compliqué mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose ; je connais un sort qui permet de matérialiser ses pensées, ainsi Lily pourra vous parler par l'intermédiaire des mots qui se formeront au-dessus de sa tête. Je vais derrière la porte, j'espère que la séparation ne sera pas trop douloureuse, évite de bouger s'il te plait Lily, je tiens encore à la vie ». Elle me sourit discrètement, je jette le sort puis sort de la chambre, les laissant entre elles.

Patmol me déclare avant de descendre les escaliers, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : « Ces prochains jours vont être intéressants mon petit Jameschou ! »

Oh que oui, et je n'imagine pas encore à quel point!

Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, je vais réfléchir à tout ça en attendant Lily.

* * *

_**Lily**_

Oulala ! Ca fait beaucoup en très peu de temps dites donc… Je m'affale très bruyamment (après tout, personne ne peut m'entendre donc je fais ce que je veux !) le long du mur et commence à penser, espérant que le sort fonctionne :

« Salut les filles ! » Hum, vu le regard apeuré qu'elles ont, c'est bon ! « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que moi. Tout ce qu'a dit Potter est vrai, malheureusement. Je suis invisible et condamnée à lui coller aux basques toute la journée ! Pfff »

Alice, plus vite remise de la surprise me lance : « On s'est tellement inquiétées Lily, on t'a cherchée partout dans le château… Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Bon, quel est le nom de ce sort ?»

« Amor Magia » Un joli nom pour un sortilège bien cruel... Merlin, sauve-moi!

"Moui, je connais… » Ca c'est Jade « c'est un sort extrêmement puissant d'ancienne magie… Il et impossible de s'en défaire, le seul moyen de le contrer est bien d'exécuter…hum…sa 'mission' ! Et puis, tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un de dix fois pire, tu le sais non ? »

« Quoi ? On ne peut pas s'en défaire ?! Bon ok, Potter a changé mais ce n'est pas une raison! Passer je ne sais combien de temps en sa compagnie ça va être une vraie galère ! » Je me prends la tête dans les mains, je viens d'avouer que Tête-enflée a changé et les filles l'ont remarqué à en juger leurs sourires en coins ! Je suis perdue !!!

Léna prend la parole : « Attends Lily tu vas manger avec lui et les Maraudeurs, être tout le temps avec et enfin tu dors dans la **même** chambre ! Le rêve, le paradis, le Nirva… »

« Oh, ma petite Lélé, ce n'est pas Potter qui t'intéresse ni son lit mais plutôt celui de son presque frère non ? » Ladite Lélé rosit légèrement sous mes paroles mais, reprenant contenance, elle réplique :

« Lily, ne fais pas l'innocente, on sait que tu vas bien baver et que tu vas enfin sortir avec James alors c'est bon… Tututut, ne dis rien (elle sait que je m'apprête à hurler), tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite, ne t'en fais pas ! Bien, on va aller voir à la bibliothèque, toi tu vas avec ton futur mari te reposer, discuter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, nous on s'occupe de tout !

Même si ce sont mes meilleures amies, il y a des fois où elles abusent vraiment, me laisser seule avec Potter, quelle idée ! Mais, il est tard et je suis fatiguée, la journée a été quelque peu éprouvante… Allons chercher ma Tête-enflée derrière la porte, ça commence à me démanger d'être séparée de lui (à cause du sort, ne vous méprenez pas !).

* * *

_**James**_

Tout en attendant que Lily finisse sa conversation, je repense à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer : même si ça va être bénéfique pour ma relation avec elle, il y a tout un tas de problèmes à résoudre… Il va falloir cohabiter avec elle sans pour autant divulguer les secrets de Maraudeurs, ce qui s'annonce très difficile. Hm, combien il y en a-t-il ? J'en compte cinq : Mumus et son petit problème de fourrure, moi, Sir' et Pet' sommes Animagus non-déclarés, ma cape d'invisibilité, l'accès aux cuisines et le problème de famille de Patmol…

Comment faire ? Il faut que je discute de tout ça avec les autres… J'aurai le temps de faire ça demain…

Demain, il y a quelque chose demain ! M…. ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier, oh la galère ! Je ne peux pas le manquer en plus ; il faut que j'en parle à Lily.

Tiens, il n'y a plus aucun bruit à côté, les filles sortent, sauf Lily qui est allongée sur son lit.

Léna me chuchote en passant : « Ne perds pas espoir James, elle a déjà changé d'opinion sur toi. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne lui demande plus de sortir avec toi pour l'instant, ça arrivera au bon moment, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ah et surtout, reste-toi-même ! »

Puis c'est au tour de Jade : « Bonne chance Mr Potter avec notre Lily au mauvais caractère! ». Alice se contente de m'adresser un petit sourire compatissant.

Elles n'ont pas tort, ça ne va pas être du gâteau avec elle mais si il faut me battre alors je le ferai, foi de James Potter!

Je rentre dans la pièce, m'approchant de Lily qui est recroquevillée sur le lit.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle se retourne vers moi, les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues, mon cœur se serre à cette vue et je n'ai qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas risquer de me faire rejeter encore une fois…

* * *

_**Lily**_

Je pleure. On dirait une gamine ayant perdu son ours en peluche. C'est un peu ça sauf que moi, je n'ai plus de repères, personne pour me consoler et m'aider. Mais d'un coup, Potter est là, derrière moi. Il m'appelle, je ne veux pas lui montrer ma faiblesse mais je n'ai pas le choix je crois…

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me suis dit que je pourrais secourir une demoiselle en détresse et devenir le héros de l'école ! » Il a un sourire malicieux, comme un enfant.

Je parviens à rire, malgré le nœud dans ma gorge et lui confesse :

« Je suis perdue. Je suis seule, et même si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'imagine pas comme les jours prochains vont être difficiles à vivre et j'ai peur, peur de rester comme ça à jamais ! »

« Mais imagine l'enfer pour moi ! Parce que je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir me suivre comme un gentil toutou Miss Evans, ton caractère bien trempé n'a pas disparu ! Alors, je suis condamné à me plier à tes quatre volontés sous peine de mourir, quel triste sort ! Le grand James Potter tué par une préfète en chef… » Il rit et reprend : « Même si c'est difficile Lily, il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Dumby a dit qu'il trouverait un antidote… » Je n'ose pas lui révéler ce que m'a dit Jade, de peur de devenir une fontaine pathétique. « Et puis Lily, à chaque fois que ça n'ira pas, tu peux venir me voir, il n'y a pas de problème, tu le sais bien. »

« Merci » Je suis sur qu'il fait tout ça pour me séduire et gagner son pari, mais ce soir, je m'en fiche, on est dans la même galère et il faut qu'on s'en sorte.

Soulagée, je m'endors, Morphée m'ouvrant ses bras.

* * *

_**James**_

Ca y est, elle dort. Elle parait tellement fragile à cet instant et encore plus belle que je ne le pensais (et pourtant !). Je me lève, la prend dans mes bras et je sens que mon corps se réchauffe grâce (ou à cause ?) du sortilège qui nous lie elle et moi.

Tout doucement, je traverse tout l'étage et l'allonge sur mon lit après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures ; je dormirais dans le lit à Sirius sachant qu'il sera surement 'occupé' ailleurs.

Je m'assois sur le bord et observe nonchalamment la belle créature qui dort dans mon lit. C'est décidé, j'arrête mes conneries et je vais lui montrer qui est le vrai James ! Il y a encore beaucoup de problèmes mais demain, tout sera plus clair et je commence à somnoler.

Un peu plus tard, j'entends Pet' et Rém' monter se coucher ; et bingo, Sirius n'est pas là !

Leur indiquant du menton Lily, nous commençons à discuter à voix basse :

« Comment on va faire pour ma lycanthropie ? » chuchote Rém'

« Je pense que le moment venu, il faudra tout lui révéler, Lily est une personne de confiance et je suis sur qu'elle se doute déjà de quelque chose, elle est tellement intelligente ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, Moony, elle ne te considérera jamais comme un monstre, je le sais. » lui dis-je.

« J'ai confiance en elle et elle pourra nous aider comme ça. Tu lui as dit pour demain le… », demande Rémus.

Lui coupant la parole, je réponds : « Non, je ferai ça au moment venu et il faut que je réfléchisse à ce qu'on va faire… Bonne nuit les gars, à demain. »

* * *

_**Lily**_

Un rayon de soleil vient chatouiller mes paupières, finissant de me réveiller. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi et mon cœur bat comme jamais !

Quel affreux cauchemar j'ai fait ! Pouah, me retrouver scotchée à Potter pour le restant de ma vie, quelle affreuse idée !

J'ouvre les yeux et trouve le courage de me lever. Apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision un torse ! QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que foutent des abdos (parfaits je dois l'avouer) dans ma chambre ?

Je relève les yeux et face à moi, se tient James Potter, avec une serviette négligemment noué autour de sa taille me fixant doucement :

« Bien dormi Lily ? » Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Bon, je dois avouer que la vue n'est pas mal du tout, le Quidditch ça paie dites donc !

Euuh…

J'ai pas dit ça hein ?!

Si ?

Bon ok, j'avoue, Potter est trop bien foutu !

Bref, je me reprends vite fait et hurle (Quoi pour pas changer ?! Pas du tout ! Il n'y a que lui pour me mettre dans cet état là.) :

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu es dans le dortoir des filles ici ! »

« Hum, Lily, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Amor Magia, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le jour se fait dans mon esprit et je gémis : « Nooon, ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! »

« Et non, jolie Lily ! Bon, je vais m'habiller et je te laisse la salle de bains. »

Après m'être douchée et habillée, je sors de la salle de bains, rejoignant Potter qui me dit :

« Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux détachés et te maquiller Lily, ça te va tellement mieux »

Je lui tire la langue avec effronterie (mais non, ce n'est pas puéril, très mature même !) tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Je décide d'enlever mon chignon, décidemment depuis quand je prends en compte ses remarques ?

Nous descendons manger ensemble accompagnés des Maraudeurs au grand complet, l'effervescence a gagné le château, je me demande bien pourquoi…

Nous entrons dans la grande salle et tous les Gryffondors applaudissent Black et Potter. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux et une lueur de panique éclaire son regard. Il se tourne vers moi et chuchote, paniqué : « Lily, on a un gros problème… »

« Lequel Potter ? Les membres de ton fan-club sont toutes malades ?! »

Il me lance un regard agacé et réplique :

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Non, le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 6 Septembre et… »

« Allez, accouche ! » Il m'énerve quand il maintient le suspens comme ça. Je pense à vous : curieux comme vous êtes, il vous fait mariner !

« Aujourd'hui, il y a match de Quidditch… »

« Oh non », je gémis, dépitée.

**Comment**

**On**

**Va**

**Pouvoir**

**Faire ?...

* * *

**

**_Satisfaits ou remboursés ?_**

**_La suite pour bientôt !_**

**_Chers lecteurs, merci._**

**_Nouni_**


	5. Quidditch et désillusion

_**Chers lecteurs, la suite maintenant !**_

_**Merci beaucoup à : Llemaluna, Sunshiine, Chocolatine, Nolyssa, elilove59, Sarah, Larme d'Ange, Mzelle Lily…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Nouni.**_

* * *

_« Aujourd'hui, il y a match de Quidditch… »_

_**James**_

Alors là, c'est vraiment la galère !

« Viens Lily, on va en discuter autre part parce que là, les gens pensent que je parle tout seul… »

On sort donc tous les deux de la Grande Salle et je l'emmène dans la salle sur demande où nous allons pouvoir parler tranquillement. Je passe trois fois devant Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse classique aux trolls (tragique cette histoire…) et entre dans une petite pièce avec deux fauteuils. Si j'avais laissé faire mon imagination, il y a aurait bien eu autre chose mais bon...

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? » Elle est paniquée et moi, je n'en mène pas bien large non plus, une solution et vite, ça urge !

« Potter, la situation est plus que limpide : on ne peut pas s'éloigner de plus de quinze mètres et tu dois absolument être présent à ce match donc, la seule solution est… que je monte avec toi et qu'on joue, tous les deux. Oulala, dans quoi on s'est fourré ? »

Pas mal l'idée ! Lily et moi sur un balai, tous les deux. Bon ok, je jouerai au Quidditch mais ça promet d'être palpitant ! « Je vois que c'est la seule solution, c'est d'accord mais il ne faudra pas me gêner surtout ! »

« Il y a quand même un petit problème » Elle rougit d'embarras « J'ai … le vertige. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Avec moi, tout se passera bien Lily. Allez viens, il faut aller manger avant le match.»

* * *

_**Lily**_

Pourquoi TOUT est contre nous ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? A part gueuler sur Potter toute la journée depuis plus de deux ans mais bon, ce n'est pas un crime tout de même…

Si ?!

…

Bon peut-être alors…

Nous rentrons une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle, on s'assoit l'un à côté de l'autre pendant que Potter explique la situation aux Maraudeurs. Seules réactions de leur part : aucune de Peter, il continue de manger, un petit sourire en coin pour Rém' et « Oh putain, ça va être génial ! » de la part de Sirius. Vachement rassurant vous trouvez pas ?

Après s'être restaurés, nous nous dirigeons lentement vers le stade tandis que Potter me donne tout un tas de conseils. Je sais très bien que je ne les retiendrai jamais mais pour lui faire plaisir, j'hoche la tête à chaque fois qu'il reprend son souffle.

Nous entrons dans le vestiaire, il part se changer et revient ensuite avec une de ces robes de Quidditch dans une main. « Tiens » Hein ?

« Que je tienne quoi Potter ? »

« Mets-la et faisons honneur aux Lions ! Et puis, ça fait au moins vingt fois que je te dis de m'appeler James ! »

« Hum… pour ça, il faut que tu le mérites. »

« Si on gagne le match ? »

« Ca marche » On se serre la main, j'enfile ma robe puis un sifflet retentit au loin et la voix de Rémus (commentateur) ne nous parvient que faiblement.

Potter m'indique son balai du regard, je grimace. Il grimpe dessus puis me fait une place juste devant lui ; j'ai horriblement peur mais je ne le montrerai pas, j'ai bien trop de fierté !

Allez, je m'installe. Il passe ses bras le long de ma taille et pose ses mains sur les miennes afin que je ne tombe pas (on mourrait à cause du sortilège avant même d'avoir touché le sol !) ; un frisson me parcoure, décidemment, il fait froid aujourd'hui… 'Quoi ? Vous avez un commentaire à faire vous sur ce que je viens de dire?!' (NDA : Lily est une grosse faux-cul !)

Soudain, sous un tonnerre d'exclamations, l'équipe de Gryffondor fait son apparition et nous décollons.

Je me colle instinctivement contre le torse de Potter et mon cœur bat la chamade, on est très très haut là !

« Ca va Lily ? »

Je tremble de partout mais mon sarcasme s'est envolé avec moi:

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Potter ! Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

« Arrête de bouder et ouvre les yeux (Comment sait-il que je les ai fermés ?!), c'est magnifique vu d'ici. Et tu n'as rien à craindre, je te tiens. »

J'entrouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Woaouuuh ! C'est tout simplement fantastique.

Potter accélère, passe au-dessus de Rémus qui hurle « Et notre bien-aimé capitaine, James Potterrrr! ». Je baisse les yeux et explose de rire : Mélissa, une de ses groupies possède un tee-shirt ayant pour slogan : 'Jameschouuu, attrape le Vif !'

Je me retourne légèrement et dit à ce dernier : « Jameschou, si tu gagnes, ta récompense est en-dessous ! » Il baisse les yeux, sourit puis réplique :

« Je suis devant un grave dilemme Lily : si je gagne, tu m'appelles James mais en même temps, cette greluche va me coller toute la soirée et si je perds, je n'aurai rien de toi mais cette siphonnée du chaudron me laissera tranquille ! Je choisis quoi alors ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis lui dit : « Le risque est à courir Mr Potter ! » Il ne me répond pas mais je sens son étreinte se renforcer sur ma taille, ce n'est pas désagréable (Hm, mais à quoi je pense moi ? Lily, arrête ça tout de suite, il veut juste gagner son pari, **il ne t'aime** **pas** !)

Un nouveau coup de sifflet se fait entendre et Potter me chuchote : « C'est parti ! »

Le match est contre les Serpentards, je n'ai qu'une envie : les écraser ! Les balles sont lancées et nous décollons très haut dans le ciel, cherchant déjà le Vif d'Or des yeux. A deux, ça ira plus vite et je pourrai enfin descendre sur la terre ferme.

Mais la chance n'est pas de notre côté et le temps s'écoule, indéfiniment. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le score est 120 à 100 pour les Lions et la tension est à son comble… Soudain, un Cognard envoyé par le batteur adverse se dirige à toute allure vers nous, j'hurle et James me protège de son dos tout en poussant son balai à fond.

Je rouvre les yeux, bouge un orteil, un doigt… c'est bon, tout est en marche ! Je secoue Potter qui se redresse et gémit doucement : il a le bras cassé et ça a pas l'air de lui faire du bien !

Il me regarde, refoulant courageusement la douleur et me dit d'une voix inquiète : « Lily ! Tu n'as rien ? »

Il me pose cette question alors qu'il souffre le martyre : « Moi ça va mais toi, non. Pose-toi, il faut guérir ça ! »

Il serre les dents et chuchote : « Non, il faut finir le match, je ne m'en remettrai pas si on perdait ! »

« Tu ne t'en remettras pas non plus de tomber dans le vide alors, Potter, cesse de faire le courageux Gryffondor et écoute-moi. Descends tout de suite ! »

« Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui contrôle le balai miss Evans, c'est encore moi, même avec le bras cassé. J'ai décidé de continuer de jouer donc on continue ! »

« Tu es vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets » Il m'exaspère mais, en même temps, son abnégation devant la douleur m'impressionne.

Nous reprenons nos esprits et cherchons le Vif ; ça y est ! Je le vois !

« Près du poteau de but, là-bas ! »

Il tourne la tête, vire de bord et pousse son balai à toute vitesse afin de rattraper la petite balle dorée. Elle virevolte entre les joueurs, passe sous les gradins tandis que Potter enchaine les figures pour tenter de la suivre. On se rapproche tout doucement et d'un coup, il l'attrape d'un geste souple.

Rém' hurle : « James Potter attrape le vif d'Or, victoire de Gryffondor ! ». Notre Mumus national saute alors dans les bras de Mac Go pour lui claquer deux bises sonores sur ses joues… Hum, sans commentaire !

* * *

_**James**_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux (malgré la douleur fulgurante de mon bras gauche) ! Je viens de remporter un match contre les Serpents et Lily était avec moi sur le balai. C'était tout simplement inoubliable ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour elle lorsque j'ai vu le Vif d'Or que j'aurai pu me jeter de mon balai pour la sauver. Et puis, maintenant elle va m'appeler par mon prénom, Youpiiii !

Une marée de spectateurs et de joueurs se dirige vers moi, Lily me chuchote à l'oreille une seconde avant l'impact : « Bravo James ». Ca y est, je n'entends plus rien : c'est la joie ! Une dizaine de personnes me soulèvent et m'emmènent dans le château, il faut fêter ça !

Curieusement, à la fête, je n'aperçois pas Lily, pourtant elle ne doit pas être loin. Il faut dire que Mélissa, présidente de mon fan-club (J.E.L.P.B. traduction : Jameschou Est Le Plus Beau, je m'en serai bien passé moi de ce fan-club plein de greluche écervelées !), m'a collé toute la soirée comme une sangsue particulièrement coriace et aucune de mes tentatives n'a abouti… Pauvre de moi !

Finalement, je retrouve Lily en train de discuter avec Rémus et Sirius, tranquillement installés sur des fauteuils.

« Je suis fatiguée James (hum, que ce nom sonne bien à mes oreilles !), tu me dis quand on peut aller se coucher. »

« Moi aussi je n'en peux plus, viens ! »

Elle dit au revoir aux deux autres et nous montons silencieusement dans la chambre. Elle se glisse dans mon lit « Ca ne te dérange pas ? » « Non, bien sur que non. » et remonte les couvertures sur son nez.

Juste avant de dormir, elle déclare : « C'était un très beau match James mais tu n'aurais pas du te jeter sur moi pour me protéger ; jamais tu n'aurais du être blessé. »

Elle est trop gentille ! « Lily, je t'ai dit que je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

« Merci Mr-protecteur ! » elle pouffe puis s'endort doucement. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer !

--------------------------------------

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est toujours l'entente entre Lily et moi. Bon, il y a eu quelques petits « désagréments » va-t-on dire au cours de cette semaine : d'habitude, avec les gars, on peut rentrer dans la salle de bains n'importe quand ; après tout, cela fait plus de six ans qu'on est ensemble dans ce dortoir !

Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, je me suis levé et, croyant que Lily dormait, je suis allé tranquillement me laver… Soudain, elle est apparue, sortant de la douche avec juste une serviette rikiki sur le corps ; j'aurai voulu que ce moment dure toute ma vie.

Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, elle m'a vue et a hurlé pendant dix bonnes minutes : « Jaaaaaames, tu m'exaspères, je suis sure que tu as fait exprès ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé, je suis vraiment trop naïve, dégageuuuuh de là ! »

Et après, je ne vous dis pas la galère pour me faire pardonner :

« Mais Lily, je t'assure que ce n'était pas fait exprès… (Esquive de la serviette qui aurait pu m'arriver sur le nez !)…Pardonne-moi s'il te plait… Doucement quand même ! (Là, elle m'a balancé le savon…) »

Bon, mise à part tout ceci, nos relations sont harmonieuses et, aujourd'hui, notre plan 'Fusion' est en marche ! Il faut le mettre à exécution ; j'aperçois Léna qui est toute seule en train de travailler dans un coin de la salle commune. Lily et moi sommes avec Sirius, installés dans les fauteuils à l'autre bout. Je jette un regard çà Lily qui hoche la tête, c'est parti et ça ne va pas être facile !

« Alor Sir', tu te vantes toujours de ta place de leader ? »

« Hum, leader de quoi Jameschou ? » Lily pouffe, amusée par le surnom.

« Cesse de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plait ! J'ai quand même ma fierté et cette jeune demoiselle ne va pas arrêter avec ça sinon ! » La demoiselle en question me sourit innocemment (je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aimais son sourire ?) et réplique, tout en imitant la voix criarde de Mélissa, ma groupie en chef : « Mais non, Jamesiiiiiie, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas faire ça »

Je fais une moue agacée et reprend :

« Sir', je parlais de ta place de leader du baiser ! Toi qui t'en vante tout le temps ! »

« Tu sais bien mon petit Cornedrue que je suis le mec qui embrasse le mieux dans ce lycée ! »

« Hm, ça reste à prouver cher Patinouchet ! Il nous faut un juge… »

« Va-y choisis » voyant mon air réjoui, il écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers… « Lily, choisis plutôt ! »

* * *

_**Lily**_

Parfait, il marche en plein dedans ! Je fais mine de réfléchir et lui dit :

« Hm, il nous faut quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais embrassé, quelqu'un d'impartial… »

« Lily, si tu voulais m'embrasser tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurai été ravi de t'exaucer ! »

« Non, je pensais plutôt à… » Je dirige mon regard vers le fond de la salle (où se trouve Léna), Sir' se retourne et déglutit à grand bruit.

« Lily, tu ne vas pas me faire ça quand même, Lily… »

« Oh que si elle va le faire! LENAAAA, viens voir s'il te plait » Ca c'est James qui vient de hurler. Sirius s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège et me fixe d'un air mauvais, je lui réponds en lui tirant la langue élégamment.

James explique l'histoire à Léna puis : « Alors tu comprends qu'il nous faut un juge… » Il lui fait un grand sourire Potterien, et ça y est ! Elle a rougi.

« Bon OK, j'accepte mais après, ne comptez plus sur moi pour vos plans foireux ! »

« Pas de problème ! » Je me tourne vers James et on se sourit, heureux de notre plan parfait. Puis on fixe Sirius qui nous défie du regard, rouge comme jamais. Le grand Sirius Black en train de rougir, j'aurai vraiment tout vu !

Sirius a repris contenance. Il se relève, prend délicatement Léna dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle glisse ses mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il lui caresse tendrement le dos ; le baiser est rempli de passion trop longtemps refoulée et ils en profitent un maximum ! Bande de chanceux !

Alala, ça me fait rêver ! Avec Amos, tout est trop sage, trop superficiel, trop crémeux… Je regarde James, qui semble heureux pour son frère de cœur. Je suis également très contente pour Léna mais le fait est que moi, je cherche toujours mon âme sœur… De toute façon, il faut que je largue Diggory, je ne ressens pour lui que de l'affection et encore… Des fois, je ne réfléchis vraiment pas avant d'agir !

Tandis que je me morfonds, Léna et Sirius se séparent. Ce dernier regarde sa compagne tendrement et là, miracle, c'est elle qui l'embrasse ! Yesssss, on a réussi !

Je ris aux éclats puis prends James par le bras, on va les laisser tous seuls, maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble ! Nous sortons dans le couloir, je pousse un méga-cri et lui dit :

« James, on est des pros, t'as vu ce plan parfait ? »

« Oh oui, on est géniaux, tape-la ! »

On se tape dans les mains (que je trouve très douces d'ailleurs… hum, je n'ai rien dit, oubliez !) et il reprend : « Ils étaient trop mignons ensemble hein ? » J'acquiesce doucement tandis qu'il continue : « je connais Sirius, là ça va être du sérieux avec Léna. Si il se fiche d'une fille, il va la draguer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui mais là, c'est différent et c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Ca fait envie non ? »

« Oh oui » Je me rends compte que je manque d'amour et qu'il manque également quelqu'un dans mon cœur…

« Mais suis-je bête ! Tu as Amos toi, chanceuse ! »

« James, ne parlons pas de ça s'il te plait » Comment lui avouer que je me contre-fous de cet abruti ?!

Nous pénétrons dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et nous installons non loin de Remus et de Peter à qui James raconte toute l'histoire entre Léna et Sirius. Je souris de le voir si enthousiaste et heureux : malgré le petit incident de la salle de bains, je dois dire qu'on s'entend vraiment bien et que mon jugement était complètement faux sur lui ! Comment j'ai pu me tromper de la sorte, moi qu'on dit la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard ?! Tout le monde fait des erreurs va… Mouais, façon de m'auto-pardonner quoi !

Alors que je m'apprête à attraper le plat de ratatouille (pas très appétissant d'ailleurs !), je balaie machinalement la salle du regard et que vois-je ? (Allez, réfléchissez bien !)…

Cette raclure de chaudron de Diggory qui tient par la taille une jolie (si si) greluche habillée de rose tout ce qu'il y a de plus provoquant avec un visage qui me fait penser à ceux des Indiens lorsqu'ils partaient en guerre (Mais si, vous savez avec leurs jolies peintures de toutes les couleurs ! Ah, ça y est hein, tout s'éclaire ?).

Et comme la table des Aigles est juste à côté de la mienne, j'entends mon 'cher' petit ami chuchoter à l'oreille de son clown : « Tu sais bien que la préfète-en-chef était un pari avec les autres gars ! C'était à celui qui coucherait avec la 'chasse gardée de Potter' en premier mais bon, je ne sais pas où elle se cache depuis hier donc, le plus important c'est toi maintenant. Je t'avais dit que le rose t'allait à merveille ? » Sur ce, cette cruche glousse comme une dinde tandis que je fulmine, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais qu'un pari ? Non ! Tous les mecs sont des salauds !

Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues…

James tourne la tête vers moi et je lis dans ses yeux qu'il a tout entendu ; il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je quitte précipitamment la table…

Loin de Potter,

Loin de celui qui m'a brisé le cœur,

Loin de tout…

* * *

_**Enfin, vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne peut pas aller bien loin… Enfin, pas sans James !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Commentaires ?**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Nouni.**_


	6. Le Whisky Pur Feu délie les langues

_**Oulala! Je crois que je suis en retard non? Mille excuses…**_

_**Merchi à Sunshiine, Mzelle Lily, Althéa, Llemaluna, nono-chan230, Jamesiie, Jojo Potter, Lafraise, Sarah, Nolyssa, elilove59, Mirli…**_

_**La suite maintenant ! P

* * *

**_

_Je quitte précipitamment la table…_

_Loin de Potter,_

_Loin de celui qui m'a brisé le cœur,_

_Loin de tout… _

Mais, alors que je m'apprête à franchir les portes, une douleur intense me fait m'écrouler sur le carrelage glacé ; satané sortilège ! A cet instant, je pourrais tout casser, tout envoyer par une fenêtre…

Même si je n'aimais pas Amos, le fait de savoir que je n'étais qu'un pari est vraiment très dur à supporter et ne me viennent que de brulantes larmes…

Alors que je commence à me relever dignement (ce qui ne sert à rien vu que personne ne me voit…), voilà Potter sur son cheval blanc qui s'amène. Enfin, il n'a strictement rien d'un prince avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air paumé ! Il arrive en courant, sa main plaquée sur la poitrine, (Ah ben oui, ça fait mal l'éloignement ! Oh et puis bien fait pour lui.) et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose ; je le devance :

« Potter, dégage ! » (Oui, c'est Potter de nouveau.)

« Lily, tu sais très bien que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas ! »

« Bien, alors tourne la tête de l'autre côté et fais autre chose. »

« Lily… »

« Très bien, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! » La situation aurait pu être drôle si je ne lui en voulais pas autant. C'est à cause de lui tout ça ! S'il ne me harcelait pas pour sortir avec, il n'y aurait jamais eu de pari sur moi et en ce moment, je serai assise à une table avec un petit ami qui m'aimerait ! Mais bien sur, rêve Lily, rêve.

Potter me contourne afin de se retrouver face à moi tandis que je fais de même pour ne pas qu'il voie mes larmes et surtout pour éviter de lui parler !

« Lily, cesse ce jeu débile ! »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir Mooosieur ? »

« Ce Diggory est vraiment un salaud » Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, quel sale petit Véracrasse puant ! Voyant mon silence, il continue :

« Tu veux que je lui casse la figure ? Que je lui jette un sort ? Que je fasse bouffer sa mini-jupe à cette cruche ? Que… »

Intéressant je l'avoue mais je n'ai aucune envie de rire de nouveau avec lui, donc, j'hurle :« Potter ! C'est à cause de toi cette histoire alors s'il te plait, ne viens pas m'aider ou même me réconforter. J'en ai marre de toi, des Serdaigles, des greluches, de ce sortilège à la noix, de tout ! Alors, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille une fois pour toutes, laisse-moi pleurer en paix sur l'imbécillité des hommes en général ! »

Et voilà que je commence à pleurnicher comme une madeleine, je suis pathétique.

Je suis tellement bouleversée que je ne m'aperçois pas que j'ai cessé de tourner et que Potter se trouve en face de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras tandis que je me débats en hurlant : « Potter, dégage ! Laisse-moi…je te déteste…je vous déteste tous…lâche-moi… »

* * *

_**James**_

J'ai pris Lily dans mes bras, complètement retourné par sa situation.

Elle continue de protester mais finit par se lasser et se tenir tranquille. Elle m'en veut tellement et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, elle a tout à fait raison. Si je ne l'avais pas harcelé de la sorte, peut-être qu'elle serait heureuse, avec un garçon qui l'aime, je suis vraiment trop égoïste et complètement stupide parfois !

J'ai envie d'étrangler Diggory, de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à ma Lily ou à notre amitié naissante !

Je murmure alors à l'oreille de celle qui fait battre mon cœur, maintenant qu'elle s'est tue :

« Lily je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ; sache juste que ce n'était pas volontaire. Si tout ceci était à refaire alors je ne t'aurai jamais approché et tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un de bien… même si j'aurais été jaloux à en crever. »

Comme je l'étais quand elle était avec Diggory quoi ! A chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus et elle venait piétiner les morceaux en m'envoyant ses insultes au visage juste après…

« Potter, arrête tes sornettes, tu te fiches complètement de moi alors je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait pu te faire ! » Ca y est, elle recommence. Remus m'a déjà dit qu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle croyait n'être qu'un défi pour moi alors que c'est complètement faux ! Depuis le jour où je l'ai vu, mon cœur était déjà conquis alors si elle est un pari, alors moi j'ai les cheveux de Snivellus !

« Lily, ça fait cent fois que je te répète que mes sentiments pour toi sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincères. Crois-moi, s'il te plait… »

« Je n'ai pas ou même plus envie d'y croire James. Et maintenant, emmène moi aux cuisines sans discuter et plus vite que ça ! »

Je la regarde d'un air soupçonneux auquel elle répond par un haussement d'épaules. Plus je-m'en-foutisme, ce n'est pas possible, mais quel caractère par Merlin !

Je la mène vers les cuisines et le tableau avec la coupe de fruits, je chatouille la poire et avant de la laisser entrer, je lui dis :

« Lily, ceci est un secret de Maraudeurs, tu dois me promettre de ne le révéler à personne ok ? »

Elle me marmonne vaguement : « moui… Ah et James ? »

« Oui ? »

« Reste dehors ! » QUOI ? Elle me claque la porte au nez, trouve la serrure et verrouille derrière elle ! Je me sens quand même berné là…

Poussant un soupir, je me laisse glisser contre le mur pour l'attendre…

Soudain, je pense à quelque chose : Et M…. !

Je suis débile !

Elle ne va quand même pas… ?!

-----------

Environ une bonne heure plus tard (j'ai compté chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans cette foutue pièce !), la porte s'ouvre et une Lily Evans légèrement titubante sort des cuisines et ne parvient à dire que : « Hips ! » avant d'éclater de rire.

Heureusement que je suis assis sinon, j'en serais tombé sur les fesses car devant moi se tient Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef parfaite de Gryffondor, complètement ivre ! Hum, ça fait mauvais genre quand même et qui c'est qui va devoir s'en occuper ? Moi, bien sur. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais quand même…

« Lily, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Bah, ça se voit non ? Hips… Eeeeeeeeen, zai le hoquet James ! T'as vuuu ? »

« Oui ma Lily, bon on va remonter dans la tour des Gryffondors et aller se coucher hein ! »

« Non, ze veux…hips… parler avec toi ! »

« Ok, en marchant alors. »

« D'accord, oups ! » En essayant d'avancer, Mademoiselle-je-ne-sais-pas-boire vient de manquer de tomber la tête la première sur le carrelage ! Je la rattrape doucement et tente de la remettre sur pied.

« James, j'y arriverai…hips…jamais toute seule moiiii »

Je la prends donc dans mes bras, façon jeunes mariés (à cette pensée, je rougis fortement) et elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou. Waouuuh, la température augmente dans le château ! Elle me dit en s'esclaffant :

« Jaaaaameschoooou, t'es tout rouze ! Hips. » Elle est vraiment grave la Lily bourrée, je lui réponds :

« C'est parce qu'il fait chaud simplement ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Elle glousse et réplique :

« James, me ment…hips…pas ! Pourquoi j'ai… fait…ça ? Je voulais oublier que je suis moche et qu'aucun garçon ne…hips…veut sortir avec moi en dehors des…gloups…paris, avoue que c'est ballot quand même ! » J'y crois pas, elle ose me dire ça à moi ?!

« Lily, tu es la plus jolie fille du lycée, crois-moi et pleins de mecs te matent quand tu sors de cours » Je lui dis, jaloux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » Je ne la savais pas di peu sure d'elle, pour moi Lily Evans était un modèle de confiance !

« Arrêteuuuh de dire…hips…n'importe quoi. Tu sais que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment A…hips…mos ?... » Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Mes rêves deviennent réalité ce soir : je tiens Lily dans mes bras et elle n'est pas amoureuse de Diggory le crétin ! Magique.

Je lui dis, tout doucement, en ayant presque peur de sa réponse :

« Mais pourquoi es-tu sortie avec lui alors ? »

Elle semble réfléchir puis déclare :

« Tu vois, à cause de toi, hips ! Aucun garçon n'osait sortir avec moi, tu les…hips…envoyais tous à l'infirmerie ! (j'avoue que ce n'était pas malin mais que voulez vous, à chaque fois qu'ils la regardaient avec leur regard de merlan frit, je ne me contrôlais plus !) Alors quand Amos est venu…gloups…me demander, j'ai accepté pour te montrer que ce coup-ci, tu avais perdu ! Hi hi hi »

Je ne comprends plus grand chose là : « Lily, tu voulais juste m'embêter ? »

« Ah bah naaaan alors ! Hips…Zvoulais te rendre…zaloux ! Poil au cou ! Hi hi. »

QUOI ? C'est vraiment ma soirée dites-donc ! Eberlué, je lui demande :

« Mais pourquoi tu voulais me rendre jaloux ? »

« Jaaaames, ze suis peut-être…hips…bourrée mais je sais ce que je dis ! » Mouais, si elle se rendait vraiment compte, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aurait révélé tout ça !

Elle me murmure ensuite à l'oreille :

« J'ai vraiment adoré notre…gloups…ballade en balai Mr Potter »

« Moi aussi, tu es une joueuse de Quidditch hors-pair ! »

« Ouiii…Et piiiis j'ai failli…hips…casser la figure à cette…greluche complètement…barrée ! »

Je sursaute, alors elle était jalouse de Mélissa ? Voulant une confirmation, je la questionne :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Ca y est ! Voila qu'elle s'est endormie, à la partie la plus intéressante en plus, c'est vraiment trop abusé. Je crois que la journée de demain va être très, mais alors très amusante.

Je la conduis dans la chambre, l'allonge sur le lit et m'apprête à faire de même mais Mademoiselle me tient encore fermement le cou… Dilemme. Je dors avec elle ou je lui détache ses bras doucement ? La première proposition est tellement tentante mais je risque de me prendre une sacrée droite demain matin lorsqu'elle se réveillera ! Je me dégage et m'allonge dans le lit voisin, la regardant dormir paisiblement…

* * *

_**Lily**_

Un rayon de soleil aventureux se promène sur mon visage, achevant de me réveiller.

Ouuuuach, le mal de tête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Hum

…

Réfléchis Lily !

Flash ! Oh non, je n'ai quand même pas dit tout ça ?! Je suis vraiment débile : qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de boire autant de Whisky Pur Feu ?

J'étais folle de chagrin… heureusement que Potter était là, je ne sais pas comment je serai rentré sans lui ! (En même temps, si lui voulait se coucher, il avait plutôt intérêt à me ramener ici…)

Je me rappelle de tout et je dois bien avouer que la totalité de ce que je lui ai dit est bien vrai. J'ai failli étriper cette garce de Mélissa ! Pourquoi ? Ça je n'en sais rien ! _(NDA : mouais, on y croit va !)_

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement et aperçoit James de dos, seulement vêtu d'un ridicule boxer ! Je pique un fard, hm… ouf, il ne m'a pas vue. J'avoue qu'il est vraiment trop bien foutu, le Quidditch sans doute. Bon Lily, ne bave pas s'il te plait.

Tandis que je contemple rêveusement Mr Potter, ce dernier se retourne et m'offre une vue encore plus merveilleuse (oui, c'est possible !).

Le voyant sourire narquoisement, je rougis et détourne le regard avant de gémir :

« Ouah ma tête ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à boire ma petite Lily ! »

Oh le salaud ! Se moquer de moi alors que je ne suis pas mais alors vraiment pas en forme ! Je lui crache : « Potter, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais bu, maintenant file-moi une potion anti-gueule de bois ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai : tu m'appelles de nouveau 'Potter' et en plus, tu es impolie ! » Je lui fais alors mon air de chien battu (technique imparable), il soupire et lâche : « Dans la salle de bains, placard du fond. »

Je titube jusqu'à la porte (je ne boirai plus jamais !), trouve la potion et l'avale. Ouf, la douleur se passe. James ricane et me dit :

« Alors Mademoiselle-je–ne–sais-pas-boire-et-je-dis-n'importe-quoi, ça va mieux ? »

Je me retourne et… Oh le vil tentateur, il n'est toujours pas habillé ! Et moi, qui ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder (méchante Lily !), j'enrage… Vous devez vraiment vous dire que je suis folle, n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard rêverait de voir ça mais pas moi !

Hum, bon j'avoue, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça…

Un peu quand même…

Bon ok, c'est plutôt agréable à regarder !

Vous êtes contents ?

Reprenons. Je lui réponds alors, en essayant de détourner le regard :

« James, on a cours là… »

Il me regarde, sourit et réplique :

« Très bonne façon de vouloir détourner la conversation mais, ne t'inquiète pas je t'aurai ! Je voudrais bien savoir si tu te rappelles tout ce que tu m'as dit hier… »

Je lui jette un oreiller, il l'esquive en riant et se dirige vers la salle de bain, se retourne et chuchote : « Gamine va ! », ce à quoi je réponds : « Manipulateur ! » juste avant qu'il ne claque la porte.

La journée se passe tranquillement mais je sens le regard de James sur moi lors de tous les cours. Il peut toujours courir, ramper, voler… Je ne lui avouerai jamais que tout ce que j'ai laissé 'échapper' hier soir est bien vrai !

Après de merveilleuses esquives toute plus subtiles les unes que les autres (j'aime m'envoyer des fleurs parfois !), la journée se termine sans que je lui ai parlé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de CA. Il ne m'aura jamais, foi d'Evans !

* * *

_**James**_

Nous sommes début octobre.

Je suis installé dans un fauteuil près du feu avec les Maraudeurs, Lily et ses amies.

Léna est installée sur Sirius, et tous deux se chuchotent des mots que seul le vent peut entendre également… (Voilà que je fais de la poésie maintenant !) Ces deux là sont vraiment exceptionnels : cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'ils sont ensemble et ils sont toujours en train de flirter comme à leurs premiers jours !

Sirius est amoureux, je le sais parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec une fille. Avant, il se contentait de les garder une soirée ou deux, pour s'amuser ; là cela fait quinze jours et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se détacher de Léna.

Je suis un peu jaloux de son bonheur, j'aimerai tellement être avec Lily ! Pour l'instant, entre elle et moi, c'est la parfaite entente, on dirait deux meilleurs amis ; elle m'a révélé qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir découvert le 'vrai' James et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse.

J'adore notre relation mais je voudrais plus que de l'amitié mais, ne voulant rien gâcher avec elle, je me tais et souffre en silence. Je n'ai pu savoir si elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait dit le soir où elle a bu : elle est la reine des changements de sujet, esquives et autres… Mon instinct me dit pourtant qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'elle était bel et bien consciente de ses paroles ce jour-là et j'ai adoré la voir rougir lorsque je ne n'étais pas très 'habillé', on va dire, le lendemain matin.

Donc, la femme de mon cœur est assise à ma droite en train de lire un énorme bouquin tandis que je joue aux échecs avec Peter. Remus lui discute avec Jade (il faut continuer notre plan 'Fusion' pour ces deux là !).

Un magnifique hibou grand duc toque à la fenêtre, Lily se lève et va lui ouvrir. Il lui tend sa patte, Lil's prend la lettre, la lit et vire soudain au blanc très pale. Elle se laisse glisser à genou et fixe le mur, sans mot dire. Je m'approche doucement et jette un coup d'œil au papier tombé par terre.

Il est frappé du seau du Ministère et il est écrit :

« Mademoiselle, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de vos parents lors d'une attaque terroriste d'un groupe se faisant appeler Mangemorts… Ci-joint, une note de votre sœur qui a voulu vous faire parvenir un message… »

A côté se trouve une lettre manuscrite, écrite par une certaine Pétunia, où je ne voie qu'un seul mot, repassé à plusieurs reprises :

« MONSTRE ! »

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Je sais que ça fait un peu 'cliché' mais les parents de Lily doivent mourir, vu qu'Harry n'aura nulle part où aller…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Oui ? Non ? Votre cœur balance, et bien, dites-le moi :D**_

_**Nouni.**_


	7. Nuit étoilée et cauchemar

_**Chers lecteurs, voilà la suite !**_

_**Merci à Laura, **__**Llemaluna, Althéa, Nolyssa, nono-chan230, Chocolatine, Eldwen, elilove59, Mzelle Lily, Larme d'ange, Julie, Sarah, Lilou Potter et malgré tout à Ocee.**_

* * *

_« MONSTRE ! »_

Qui osait écrire de telles choses à Lily ? Ma Lily, tellement douce et fragile.

Pétunia. Ce prénom me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne peux en jurer.

Pendant que je m'interroge sur l'auteur de la lettre, Lily est prostrée au sol, fixant le mur avec un regard noir, tellement noir que je redoute qu'elle le pose sur moi.

Mon cœur est affreusement serré en voyant celle que j'aime détruite et je ne sais comment réagir. Je m'approche alors doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je connais Lily : elle est imprévisible et peut faire des bêtises sous l'influence de la colère ou d'une émotion très puissante…

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle est immobile, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. La serrant le plus fort possible (sans l'étouffer bien sur !), je la dépose sur le sofa entre moi et Rém'.

J'avais ramassé la lettre et la fait passer aux personnes installées avec nous, afin de les mettre au courant de la situation.

Je me tourne vers l'élue de mon cœur quand son regard me frappe de plein fouet. J'y lis tant de douleur et de tristesse que je ne peux que l'étreindre à nouveau, elle sanglote violemment. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Lily ? »

« … »

« Lily, parle moi je t'en supplie. »

« … »

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, dis-moi quelque chose… »

Elle chuchote, la voix tremblante :

« Aide-moi » Ses larmes noient mon cou et ma poitrine est oppressée. Je réfléchis un instant puis prenant ma décision ; je lui dis simplement :

« Viens »

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, niche sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que je la soulève délicatement. Je déclare aux autres ;

« Je l'emmène, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Rapidement, je monte l'escalier, pose ma cape sur mon dos et dis à Lily, toujours dans mes bras :

« Secret de Maraudeur numéro 2 ! Miss Evans, vous êtes une chanceuse. »

J'obtiens d'elle un mince sourire et une minuscule lueur de joie dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Elle me souffle : « Où va-t-on ? », tandis que je passe le portrait de la salle avec l'aide de Sirius qui m'a 'senti' venir.

« Dans un endroit magique. »

La réponse parait lui suffir puisque le silence s'installe. Je descends quelques étages puis emprunte un passage secret caché derrière une armure (nous l'avons découvert par hasard lors d'une course-poursuite effrénée avec Rusard) afin de sortir du château.

Je l'emmène tout près de la forêt interdite, de l'autre côté du parc, où la vue y est magnifique. Je m'assois, dépose Lily à mes côtés puis observe le paysage. Droit devant, le lac est éclairé par la Lune, la forêt paisible est derrière moi (Lunard n'est pas de sortie heureusement !) et enfin, les milliards d'étoiles étincellent dans la Voute céleste.

Je sens Lily s'allonger dans l'herbe afin de mieux admirer le ciel ; je fais de même et sourit en reconnaissant Sirius, l'étoile brillant au-dessus de moi. Tout est calme, je respecte le silence de Lily. Elle ne parlera que lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, ma voisine me dit simplement :

« Tout est de ma faute »

Je me tourne vers elle et m'aperçoit que des larmes coulent librement sur ses joues. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver superbe : ses yeux verts brillant sous la lune, sa chevelure couleur de feu étalée autour de son visage et son cou baigné de larmes qui me font penser à de la poussière d'étoiles. Pas de doute, un Ange est tombé du Ciel pour moi.

Je me reprends et lui demande doucement :

« Pourquoi Lily ? »

Elle réplique, murmurant toujours, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence de la nuit :

« Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. **Ils** seraient encore en vie…

Ainsi, elle culpabilise ; je déclare, en colère :

« Lily, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce guignol de Voldemort tue n'importe qui : Moldus ou sorciers. Il assassine pour le plaisir, pour montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Le fait que tu sois une sorcière n'a pas changé la donne et tu serais morte avec eux et ça, je n'aurais pu le supporter… »

Elle semble réfléchir puis chuchote, comme pour elle-même :

« Ma sœur dit que je suis un monstre… » Pétunia est donc sa sœur. Quel être peut être assez cruel pour accuser quelqu'un de sa propre famille de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis ?

Je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ? »

« Lorsque nous étions petites, nous étions vraiment proches mais tout a changé quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard à mes onze ans. Mes parents étaient si fiers de moi que Pétunia devint alors jalouse. Depuis, elle me rend la vie impossible : elle ne veut plus que je mette les pieds dans ma maison et… » Sa voix meurt et quelques larmes coulent à nouveau.

Je m'approche et recueille ces perles de tristesse sur me doigts, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elle vient se blottir tout contre moi tandis que je lui déclare :

« Lily, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser… Ni pour tes parents, ni pour le comportement odieux de ta sœur. Tu n'es coupable de rien, tu es certainement la fille la plus paisible de Poudlard, à part avec moi mais bon… N'aie pas honte d'être sorcière, fais-en une force. Je pense que tes parents auraient voulu te voir heureuse alors sois-le et le temps va faire son œuvre… »

Elle pose son regard triste sur moi, me sourit et murmure :

« Nous ne sommes rien face à toutes les beautés de ce Monde alors profitons d'elles, cette nuit, pour oublier… merci James. »

Je la serre plus fort dans mes bras tandis que les larmes aux yeux, nous regardons les étoiles, qui nous semblent éternelles, contrairement à la vie des Hommes…

* * *

_**Lily**_

Deux jours ont passé depuis le soir où tout pour moi s'est effondré. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans les bras de James ; étant tellement apaisée que je me suis rendormie jusqu'aux environs de midi.

A ma grande surprise, c'est dans le lit de James que je me suis retrouvée, seule. Il était dans la salle de bains, j'entendais l'eau couler. Je me suis bien demandé si tous ces évènements n'avaient été qu'un horrible cauchemar mais la réalité était bien là et le chagrin m'a frappée de plein fouet une nouvelle fois. Rém' est accouru et m'a consolée, ils sont vraiment géniaux, il n'y a pas de doute.

Nous sommes donc le lendemain de mon réveil sur la pelouse de Poudlard.

C'est vraiment très difficile de tenir le coup mais il faut que j'aille en cours. Après avoir jeté un regard que je veux rassurant à James, nous nous mettons en route pour le cours de Potions (auquel je ne peux participer bien entendu ; je me tiens donc à côté de James et Sirius et leur souffle toutes les réponses ; pratique dirons-nous).

Après quelques minutes de cours, je reçois un mot de mes amies :

_Lily, nous voulons que tu saches que nous te soutenons et que nous sommes là si tu veux parler (avec le sortilège de ton James bien sur). _

_Bises, _

_Jade, Léna, Alice_

Je prends un bout de papier et leur répond :

_Mon James ?! Les vapeurs de la potion vous font dire n'importe quoi ! Les filles allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien pour moi._

_Lily_

'Tout va bien', bien sur que ça ne va pas mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter et leur mettre un poids sur le dos. Je dois m'en sortir seule et devenir plus forte ; je m'efforce de cacher ce que je ressens mais c'est tellement dur… Ma vue se brouille, les larmes viennent. Stop Lily, il ne faut pas que les Maraudeurs te voient dans cet état là !

Pour m'occuper, j'envoie un message à James ; après tout, je ne l'ai pas encore remercié :

_Je voulais juste te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi avant-hier soir… Tu n'y étais pas obligé mais tu l'as fait, merci. Je suis également désolée de mon comportement odieux toutes ces années, je sais que de simples excuses ne changeront rien mais elles sont sincères… Ah et au fait, Mélissa n'arrête pas de te mater ! Je crois lire dans ses pensées : «Qu'il est beau mon Jameschooooooooou ! »_

_Lily_

Je le vois se retourner vers ladite Mélissa, sourire et prendre un bout de papier. La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver :

_Excuses acceptées Miss Evans ! Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il se passe. Sinon, il faut que tu saches que je suis irrésistible, donc normal que Mélissa la Greluche Suprême le pense ! ;) Continue de sourire, ça te va tellement mieux._

_James_

---------------

Les cours se passent plutôt bien et le soir pointe son nez. Avant de me coucher, je croise Léna et Sirius dans la salle commune (James est derrière moi, dans le couloir avec Pet') ; ils sont vraiment trop mignons ensemble et leur bonheur est évident. Nous formons une bonne équipe avec James mais, le plan 'Fusion' n'est pas terminé : il faut trouver une idée pour Jade et Remus !

J'angoisse de dormir seule ; la nuit dernière, j'ai fait des cauchemars horribles…

Je me change puis rejoint James qui est déjà couché (rapide le Capitaine !). Il me sourit puis dit :

« Bonne nuit Lil's »

« James, si tu me donnes un surnom, je vais être obligée de le faire aussi ! »

« Une idée ? Je te propose James le Dieu, James le meilleur ou… »

Maintenant, sa prétention me fait rire car je sais qu'elle est feinte.

« Je pensais plutôt à Jamesiiiiiiie! »

Il prend un air offusqué et réplique aussitôt :

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de mon fan-club maintenant ! »

QUOI ? Je lui balance tout de suite un oreiller, qu'il esquive adroitement (foutu talent d'attrapeur !) puis lui lançant un sourire carnassier, je dis :

« Bonne nuit Jameschooooooou ! »

Il grogne et répond :

« Bonne nuit Lily-jolie ! »

Je pouffe puis m'endort doucement ; pour me réveiller en pleine nuit et en sursaut. Je regarde le réveil : 3h30. Il me reste quatre heures avant de me lever et je sais pertinemment que je ne m'endormirai pas !

Je me rappelle alors mon cauchemar, à l'origine de ce réveil plutôt brutal : Je me trouvai dans ma cuisine, chez moi, avec mes parents. Soudain, deux hommes en noir sont arrivés et ont commencé à lancer des sorts un peu partout ; je protégeai mes parents du mieux que je le pouvais mais un sort m'atteint et je m'évanouis. A mon réveil, je me trouvai en prison tandis qu'un juge sans visage énonçait la sentence : 'Mademoiselle Lily Evans, vous êtes condamnée au baiser du Détraqueur pour avoir assassiné vos parents.' Et c'est à ce moment que le rêve a pris fin, me laissant toute tremblante et totalement réveillée.

Paniquant une fois de plus, je me lève et parcoure la chambre des yeux. Rém' et Pet' sont dans leur lit respectif, Sirius dort par terre un vrai petit toutou !) _/NDA : elle ne croit pas si bien dire la Lily/ _et James occupe son lit.

Je m'approche tout doucement de ce dernier, il dort paisiblement. J'hésite puis lui touche l'épaule tout en chuchotant : « James… James… »

Il ouvre alors les yeux et les écarquille :

« Lily, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'y arrive plus. »

Puis voyant mon état, il s'exclame :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lil's? »

« J'ai…j'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plait ? » Puis, je me rends compte de l'absurdité de mes paroles. Je lui tourne le dos en maugréant : « Non, c'est bon, je suis grande. Je vais dormir toute… »

Je sens deux mains encercler mes avant-bras tandis que leur propriétaire me chuchote :

« Viens. »

Soulagée, je me retourne. James ouvre ses draps et me fait une place près de lui. Je me glisse dans le lit tandis qu'il me serre dans ses bras ; je me retourne vers lui et pose ma main sur son torse. Son cœur bat incroyablement vite, le mien aussi je suppose…

Apaisée par son souffle régulier et sa main qui joue dans mes cheveux, je me rendors, enfin tranquille…

* * *

_**Voila voila.**_

_**Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais cela viendra avec le prochain chapitre car la pleine lune sera présente !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même !**_

_**Nouni**_


	8. Pleine Lune: première partie

_**Hey ! Voila la suite !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, merci à tous mes lecteurs, lectrices : Lilyana, Nono-chan230, **__**Fanaloka, Lilou Potter, Larme d'ange, Van, Chocolatine, Laura, Mzelle Lily, Nolyssa, Angel Lily, Jess-Evans, Llemaluna, GaBy27, Sunshiine, Jalie, Audrey, Kaell, Althéa. Vous me donnez l'envie de continuer :D**_

* * *

_Apaisée par son souffle régulier et sa main qui joue dans mes cheveux, je me rendors, enfin tranquille…_

Un hurlement perçant me réveille en sursaut. J'ai un peu de mal à savoir où je suis là… Je décide donc qu'il est temps d'observer la situation :

Je suis dans les bras de James (très très bonne nuit d'ailleurs)

Il est également réveillé et fixe les sourcils froncés quelque chose derrière moi

La chose en question est Sirius, qui nous regarde rageusement.

Bon tout à l'air en ordre sauf un truc : pourquoi Sir' est énervé comme cela ? Il nous le fait rapidement savoir en hurlant gentiment dans nos oreilles :

« James, t'es un faux frère ! »

Le frère en question grommelle : « Hm…De quoi tu… parles ? » Il est pas du matin le Jameschou dites donc !

Patinouchet (surnom qu'il déteste mais que James emploie tout le temps) réplique :

« Moi, qui suis assez brave pour te laisser mon lit tandis que ta Lily squatte le tien, je dors par terre, me ruinant le dos ! Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu batifoles avec elle dans MON lit ?! J'y crois pas, si y'a un lit de libre, faut mle donner quand même ! Raaa »

Exaspérée et surtout vu l'heure (5h30), je marmonne :

« Bah comme il est libre, prends le mien et cesse de nous casser les oreilles si tôt ! »

A peine ma phrase achevée qu'il se jette sur le lit de James (enfin l'ancien) et marmonne : « Merci » suivi d'un ronflement sonore. Pet' et Remus, réveillés par tant de vacarme se recouchent aussitôt, étouffant leur hilarité dans leurs coussins. Rém' me jette un regard malicieux puis se rendort.

Je me retourne, regarde James, ses yeux pétillent et nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Il me chuchote :

« Bon, je suis encore un peu fatigué. Miss Evans, figurez-vous qu'une demoiselle en détresse est venue me réveiller en pleine nuit et qu'un sac à puces m'a hurlé dessus ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ma nuit. »

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance Monsieur Potter. Que diriez-vous de finir cette nuit dans ce lit vraiment minuscule ? », je lui dis, hilare.

Il me répond : « Vous avez tout à fait raison Miss Préfète. Ah et je trouve que ce lit est tout à fait à la bonne taille ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me cale plus confortablement dans ses bras et nous nous rendormons paisiblement.

* * *

_**James**_

Nous sommes le 15 octobre et voila un peu moins de deux semaines que je dors avec Lily. Au début, elle venait me réveiller chaque nuit, tremblante de peur mais un soir, tandis que j'étais déjà dans mon lit, elle s'est approchée tout doucement et m'a dit : « James, je te suis reconnaissante de bien vouloir me réconforter chaque nuit mais j'en ai marre de te déranger ; mes cauchemars continuent et je ne veux plus te réveiller toutes les nuits. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai dormir avec toi dès le coucher car il n'y a que dans tes bras que… les rêves disparaissent… » Elle était toute rouge lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé et moi, heureux comme pas possible, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Depuis, tous les soirs, elle se niche dans mes bras et on passe un moment à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'on s'endorme. Cependant, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je suis juste là pour la réconforter ; ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, elle ferait pareil je suppose… Mais pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas voir Mumus dans ce cas-là ? C'est tout de même son meilleur ami (qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être jaloux qu'ils soient si proches tous les deux !) Enfin, Lily est vraiment très compliquée dans le genre…

Les gars m'ont félicité pour cette avancée remarquable et j'en fus malheureux car ce n'est pas du tout de l'amour que Lil's ressent pour moi, juste de l'amitié. Ô désespoir !

Allez, cessons de nous lamenter sur notre sort (Qu'ai-je fait Merlin pour mériter cela ?! Hm…les Serpentards… ah oui, l'infirmerie…bah ils l'ont mérité, c'est une B.A. que j'ai faite là…)

Donc, ce soir, nous avons un gros problème et je ne pense pas que l'on va dormir de si tôt : c'est la Pleine Lune et notre gentil Lunard va se transformer en bête féroce. Jusque là, pas de souci, après tout, on gère tous les mois mais ce soir, il y a Lily ! Une petite question mais qui a son importance : que va-t-on faire ?

Le mois dernier, je suis restée avec elle dans la salle commune pendant que Pet' et Sir' se chargeaient de Mumus mais ils sont revenus plus amochés que les autres fois donc ce soir, je suis obligé d'y aller ! Lily n'a pas arrêté de me bombarder de questions toute la soirée et je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Il faut trouver une solution et vite !

Il est dix-neuf heures et dans exactement une heure et demie, Mme Pomfresh emmènera notre Moony dans la cabane Hurlante pour sa transformation. Il y a donc réunion au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, là où personne ne viendra nous déranger.

* * *

_**Remus**_ _(NDA : oui, je change un peu cette fois !)_

Appuyé contre la rambarde de la tour, j'écoute d'une oreille James bavasser de notre prochaine blague avec Pet' tandis que Sirius occupe Lily (pas besoin d'une crise de nerfs ce soir à propos du règlement et tout le tintouin !) mais je suis sur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ; elle a vu Pat' chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Snivellus cet après-midi… Je ne suis pas au courant de ce que préparent les gars mais j'espère qu'ils ne dépasseront pas les bornes (moui, tu as de l'espoir Rém'…)

Je regarde le soleil se coucher, magnifique. Et dire que dans quelques heures, je ne penserai qu'à une seule chose : dévorer la moindre chose qui passera à ma portée (même les oiseaux. Pourtant, je déteste ça : les os restent coincés dans les dents et après, on n'arrive plus à s'en débarrasser !). Ma lycanthropie est une vraie malédiction et il n'y a aucun antidote possible, malheureusement. Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis formidables qui seront toujours là pour moi !

Tandis que je réfléchis, j'observe Lily à la dérobée, elle semble pensive. Mes sens sont décuplés à la Pleine Lune et je vois en elle beaucoup de tristesse (même si elle ne le montre pas, elle souffre beaucoup de la disparition de ses parents.) et de la rancœur (envers sa sœur je suppose, d'après ce que m'a raconté James, enfin ce que je lui ai extirpé plutôt !).

Soudain, Cornedrue s'approche d'elle, lui prend la main et lui chuchote (je vous ai dit que j'avais l'ouïe fine ?!) : « Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », ce à quoi elle répond : « Tu le sais bien. » Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais elle le devance : « Et Non James, je ne veux pas en parler. Merci d'être là quand même… » Je sonde son cœur alors qu'il la serre dans ses bras et ce que j'y lis me fait plaisir : elle ne sait plus où elle en est avec lui mais l'amour pointe son nez ; même si elle ne s'en ait pas encore rendu compte… Pour Corn' c'est beaucoup plus simple : un amour débordant et un doute sur les sentiments de Lil's, il a également peur pour elle, cela va être dur ce soir…

Et moi qui craque depuis si longtemps sur Jade… J'aime tout chez elle : ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps, tout mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attache à moi. Je souffrirai si jamais elle ne m'acceptait pas tel que je suis réellement et je sais que je ne pourrai m'en remettre… C'est un peu égoïste de se protéger de la sorte mais je ne veux pas souffrir. Et je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente (mes talents de loup garou encore !), ce serait plus simple si elle me détestait…

Je me retourne et déclare :

« Bon, on est venu ici pour quelque chose donc allons-y ! Lily, tu as une idée de pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici ? »

Elle se dégage doucement de James et demande d'un ton joyeux :

« Pour préparer un diner en amoureux ?! (Elle sait que la situation est grave et veut à tout prix nous détendre, elle ferait une parfaite Maraudeurs !)

« Hum, pas tout à fait. Bien, ce soir, c'est la Pleine Lune et voila, on est tous concernés… Je pense que tu te rappelles que le mois dernier, James est resté avec toi ce soir-là ? »

Elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle commence à comprendre. Elle dit :

« Rém', je ne suis pas complètement stupide et j'ai deviné depuis bien longtemps… Tu es un loup-garou n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce en silence, elle reprend :

« Je suis en colère **Moony **! (je prends peur…Et si jamais elle ne m'acceptait pas ?) Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Jamais je ne te jugerai pour quelque chose comme ça, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu restes l'homme doux et gentil que je connais, qui que tu sois les soirs où la Lune est ronde ! » (James a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, elle est géniale !)

Elle saute dans mes bras et continue : « En revanche, j'ai un pressentiment pour ces messieurs derrière-moi… Je ne l'ai deviné que le mois dernier quand Sirius et Peter sont partis te rejoindre. Alors, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

James éclate de rire et lui dit :

« Chère Lily, tu as devant toi les seuls Animagus déclarés de Poudlard ! »

« Je suis impressionnée par votre talent et votre sens de l'amitié… En quoi vous transformez-vous ? Je suppose que pour Sir', c'est un chien et Pet' un rongeur mais toi James, je ne sais vraiment pas… »

« Miss Préfète, vous le verrez ce soir. Bon, ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre de nous auto-congratuler mais nous avons un problème, comment va-t-on faire pour toi ? »

* * *

_**Lily**_

J'étouffe un rire et m'écrie :

« Petits Maraudeurs, vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes les seuls Animagus à Poudlard ? J'en compte cinq moi ! »

Sirius réfléchit et en comptant sur ses doigts énumère :

« Il y a moi, Corn', Pet', MacGo et… ? »

Bon, puisqu'il faut tout leur expliquer, je vais le faire… Pfff, ces mecs ! « Le cinquième c'est… (Je m'avance vers Sirius, lève le doigt qu'il lui manque et le pointe vers…) moi ! »

« Pas possible ! », s'exclame Pat'.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! », disent James et Remus en même temps. Je leur jette un regard pour les remercier et ajoute, un sourire aux lèvres : « Bien. On commence quand ? »

* * *

_**James**_

Environ deux heures plus tard, moi, Sir' et Lil's sommes sous ma cape d'invisibilité (elle vient de mon père qui la tenait du sien etc etc, avouez que vous en avez rien à faire hein !…) tandis que Peter, déjà sous sa forme de rat nous devance afin de repérer tout danger (j'entends par là Rusard et son immonde animal de compagnie).

Mon cœur bat vite, trop vite. Ca ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude mais ce soir, Lily est avec nous et j'ai peur pour elle… Allons James, elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule (regarde ta joue, meurtrie par ses baffes.)

Sirius a la mine réjouie et je me doute quelle est la raison de cette hilarité : notre blague. Au fur et à mesure que j'y réfléchis, elle me semble de plus en plus mauvaise cette idée mais le mal est fait et je ne peux plus rien changer…

Nous sortons du château puis traversons le parc jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Avant que Pet' ne pose sa patte sur le nœud de l'écorce, j'interpelle Lily :

« Lil's, j'ai oublié de te prévenir : Remus est assez 'incontrôlable' lors de sa transformation et il nous faut beaucoup de force pour le calmer… Tu resteras à l'écart le temps qu'on y arrive OK ? »

Elle me regarde, hausse un sourcil et réplique :

« Jameschou, arrête de me protéger. Ma forme animale est assez imposante pour se battre, ne t'en fais pas.

Je soupire, comme si j'aurai pu lui faire entendre raison de toute manière ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous réserve ; bah, on verra bien ! Je m'exclame alors :

« C'est parti ! »

Sirius s'affaisse et un énorme chien noir prend sa place. Je tourne la tête. A l'endroit où se trouvait Lily quelques instants plus tôt se trouve maintenant une magnifique panthère des neiges aux yeux émeraudes qui se lèche négligemment les griffes (très acérées).

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme et rigole. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonne venant d'elle ? Je me transforme immédiatement en cerf, ma forme d'Animagus. Lily la panthère ronronne et vient se frotter contre mon poitrail. Ni une, ni deux, je me baisse et nos deux museaux s'effleurent… Alléluia, merci Merlin pour ce moment merveilleux !

Patinouchet nous rappelle à l'ordre d'un grognement (il abuse, est-ce que je lui dis quelque chose lorsqu'il batifole avec Léna ?!) tandis que le passage secret sous le saule s'ouvre lentement. Un hurlement terrifiant en jaillit et après un long regard échangé avec mes deux compagnons, nous nous jetons ensemble dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

_**Général**_

Ce que les Maraudeurs et Lily ne virent pas, c'est qu'une silhouette les suivait depuis leur départ du château…

L'ombre pénétra à son tour dans l'antre du loup garou ;

Mais cela, il n'en savait encore rien…

* * *

_**Voili voilou !**_

_**Chers lecteurs, la suite au prochain épisode…**_

_**Le plus tôt possible bien sur.**_

_**Ptite review ?**_

_**Nouni, à vot' service.**_


	9. Pleine Lune: 2ème partie et petite venge

_**Merci à Nolyssa, **__**Atlantide, GaBy27, Sarah, Llemaluna, Samara83, Lilou Potter, Lilyana, Mzelle Lily, Chocolatine, Larme d'Ange, Laura, Sunshiine, Naelhia, Calim, Althéa…**_

_**Ah et pour la suite, vous allez avoir une méga-surprise, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous avez imaginé, on vous a trompé ! XD**_

* * *

_**Inconnu**_

Ah enfin ils les tenaient ! Rogue l'avait bien renseigné : les Maraudeurs sortaient le soir pour enfreindre le règlement (malgré la cape d'invisibilité, il les avait aperçus dans le parc lorsqu'ils l'avaient retirée). Il ne savait pas pour quoi faire mais bientôt le directeur serait au courant de leurs manigances…

Bientôt on le reconnaitrait à sa juste valeur…

* * *

_**Lily**_

Je suis en train de suivre Sirius, James et Peter dans un passage très étroit qui s'enfonce sous terre lorsque soudain, nous entendons des hurlements étouffés et des gémissements ; j'appréhende de me retrouver face à Remus… Même si je ferai tout pour l'aider, lui ainsi que les Maraudeurs ; ma forme animale ne sera pas de trop.

Je suis très fière d'être devenue Animagus ; cela m'a pris trois ans et j'ai réussi pour la première fois fin août alors que ma sœur m'énervait une fois de plus (le Ministère ne peut déceler la transformation car ce n'est pas un acte magique à proprement parlé, c'est juste un changement de forme…), il aurait fallu que vous voyiez sa tête à ce moment là ! Grand instant de bonheur et petite vengeance personnelle…

Ce qui est assez amusant dans l'Animagi, c'est qu'on ne sait pas quelle est la forme animale que l'on va revêtir avant le premier essai réussi. Je ne peux pas dire avoir été surprise de me trouver en un félin ; après tout je suis fière, impulsive, parfois agressive et j'aime la solitude.

Ce soir, alors que le danger nous guette, je suis en pleine forme et vivante comme jamais ! Un frisson d'impatience courre le long de mon dos musclé, je me sens enfin moi-même…

Nous pénétrons dans une sorte de salle à manger où se trouvent chaises et tables brisées mais également Remus couché à demi-mort sur le sol. Je m'approche, remplie de peine, et vient frotter ma truffe sur son front brulant. A ce contact, il frémit puis semble se réveiller… Il me chuchote: « Lily, va-t-en… », son visage déformé par la douleur. (Comment a-t-il deviné que c'était moi ? Ses sens de loup probablement…) Soudain, des convulsions le prennent ; il se roule sur le sol en hurlant tandis que nous l'observons, médusés mais prêts à agir.

Rém' se redresse et me regarde, son regard doux ambré devient jaune et ses pupilles se réduisent à deux fentes, son nez s'allonge pour devenir museau, des crocs poussent et ses mains et son corps se couvrent de poils mais également de muscles impressionnants…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire : devant moi se tient un loup-garou, qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami ! (Oulala, c'est trop pour mon entendement !).

Tandis que je m'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment, Moony se redresse, nous observe et grogne en dénudant ses canines (très allongées !). Et c'est sans prévenir qu'il se jette sur moi !

Arrrrg ! M…. ! P…. ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! Aïïïeuuuh ! Hey, Mumus, c'est pas bien de mordre une panthère sans défense ! Au secouuuuurs !

Heureusement, James et Sirius se jettent dans la bataille pour me sortir de là. Je reprends mes esprits et les rejoint sans attendre afin de maitriser ce qui nous sert d'ami… Pendant ce temps-là, Queudver pousse des couinements insupportables qui affolent Rém' plus qu'autre chose. Il ne se calme pas, je dirais même que ça empire…

C'est vraiment la galère et c'est pas fini…

* * *

_**Inconnu**_

Je m'empresse de suivre les Maraudeurs sous l'arbre mais me cogne la tête et demeure étourdi quelques instants _/NDA : mais quel con !/_…Je finis par me relever, tanguant légèrement lorsque, d'un coup d'un seul, un hurlement effroyable retentit ; un frisson de terreur parcoure mon échine… Bon allez, on se reprend, je suis là pour surprendre en flag' les mecs les plus populaires de l'école, je vais pas me dégonfler tout de suite !

Je suis le long tunnel sombre et humide pour déboucher ensuite dans une pièce. Où suis-je ? On dirait une maison… Mais oui, nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Mais que font-ils ici ? Je tends l'oreille : des grognements et des bruits de lutte me parviennent du plafond. Je décide de grimper l'escalier délabré pour voir ce qu'il se passe ; mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je n'ai qu'un désir ; fuir d'ici le plus vite possible… Mais je continue, puisqu'il le faut.

Les bruits se rapprochent et soudain, devant moi apparaît une vision cauchemardesque : un loup-garou se bat avec un cerf mais surtout le Sinistros m'observe en grognant !

« Aaaaaaaaaah, à moi ! Je vais mourir, j'ai vu un Sinistros ! A l'aideuuuuuuh ! »

* * *

_**James**_

Nous essayons toujours de maîtriser notre loup préféré, ce n'est vraiment pas facile aujourd'hui, il semble plus fort que jamais ! Mais Lily se bat comme elle peut et son aide est plus que bienvenue ; quel courage ! Plus les jours passent et plus je l'aime… enfin bref.

Tandis que je réfléchis à mon amour inébranlable pour Lily, un silence vient de s'installer. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit quelqu'un au fond du couloir qui nous observe, l'air horrifié. Il hurle : « Aaaaaaaaaah, à moi ! Je vais mourir, j'ai vu un Sinistros ! A l'aideuuuuuuh ! » Mais quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là et qui est-ce d'abord ?

Sir' réussit à entrainer Rém' dans une pièce afin d'éviter le carnage. Lily reprend sa forme humaine et crie :

« James, fais-le sortir de là, je couvre tes arrières ! »

Bon, c'est parti ! J'attrape l'inconnu (impossible de deviner qui cela peut-être à cause de l'obscurité mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur douceâtre quelque part…) et file vers l'escalier, Lil's la panthère sur mes talons. Mais Moony ne semble pas de cet avis : il a senti la chair fraiche et pousse un hurlement à vous glacer le sang… On est vraiment mal barré !

Je galope comme un dératé dans les marches, espérant sortir à temps de cette maudite maison. L'autre abruti (oui, c'est un garçon apparemment, malgré ses cris de fillette !) pèse son poids et je ralentis au fur et à mesure, inexorablement. Nous arrivons dans le salon ; Lily bloque la porte avec une énorme table en marbre (les anciens propriétaires avaient des gouts de luxe dites donc !) et nous continuons notre course effrénée dans le tunnel menant au Saule Cogneur ; dans cinq minutes, nous serons dehors.

Encore faut-il qu'on arrive jusque là …

Un hurlement lupinien explose dans le silence suivi d'une porte qu'on fracasse ; gloups. Je me retourne et aperçoit ma préfète qui me suit toujours mais également un loup garou déchainé à environ cinquante mètres accompagné d'un chien noir couvert de sang mais toujours vivant.

Il na reste que vingt mètres mais Rém' est déjà derrière nous, prêt à attraper la pauvre victime sur mon dos… Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait et bientôt, le bout du tunnel s'annonce mais Moony, trouvant que la poursuite a assez duré et qu'il lui faut abattre sa proie, saute d'un magnifique bond vers moi. Je pousse un cri plaintif (pas très viril…) et attends le choc.

Qui ne vient pas. Ebahi, je franchis l'ouverture et aperçoit ma Lily aux prises avec le loup garou, en très mauvais posture… Je sens le tiraillement du à l'éloignement mais c'est supportable, du moins si Remus ne décide pas d'aller faire un tour plus loin…

Fou de rage et d'inquiétude, je balance mon paquet sur l'herbe et, stupéfait, m'écrie :

« Diggory ! » Qu'est-ce que cet abruti fini fait ici ? Il vient de découvrir notre secret et celui de Rém' ! Oh noooon, depuis Rogue, il 'y avait plus aucun incident et voilà que ce soir, il débarque.

Je m'exclame :

« Diggory ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'a dit qu'on serait ici ce soir ? »

Tout tremblant (lavette va !), il balbutie :

« Je vous suivais parce que je pensais que… vous violiez le règlement en sortant de nuit comme ça, je suis désolé… »

Je l'attrape par le col, le soulève et répète froidement :

« Qui t'a dit qu'on serait ici ce soir ? »

Il marmonne, mort de peur :

« Rogue, Severus Rogue. »

QUOI ? Cette sale tête graisseuse nous a donné ?! La colère bouillonne en moi et j'ai bien envie de casser la figure à ce con mais mes amis ont besoin de moi. Je le jette par terre et m'exclame :

« Si tu répètes quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour. Et tu sais bien que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire ! »

Il me regarde comme un lapin ébloui par les phares d'une voiture (c'est Lily qui m'a expliqué le fonctionnement des voitures hier soir et comment mourraient les pauvres bêtes qui se baladaient sur la route le soir. Ils sont fous ces Moldus !). Après un dernier regard, Diggory se lève et détale comme ces petits animaux à grandes oreilles vers le château. Trouillard va !

* * *

_**Lily**_

Quand Lunard a failli sauter sur James, je n'ai eu qu'un réflexe : le défendre et bondir sur le loup-garou. Avec Sirius nous tentons de le maitriser lorsque Cornedrue (j'ai enfin compris son surnom !) nous rejoint et ajoute ses pattes aux nôtres… Bientôt, Rém' se calme et semble nous reconnaître ; un peu d'humanité éclaire ses pupilles. Essoufflés, nous nous allongeons par terre, attendant quelques instants pour sortir et je suppose, laisser rentrer l'imbécile qui nous a suivis, à savoir Diggory. Et oui, avec ma vue super-développée, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, ce sale Véracrasse puant ! J'espère que James lui a fait sa fête et que cette raclure de chaudron a eu la peur de sa vie !

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, nous franchissons le passage et nous enfonçons dans la Forêt Interdite, Sir' m'a expliquée qu'ils faisaient ça à chaque fois et que tout s'était toujours bien déroulé… Vu la chance que l'on a ce soir, je mettrai bien sa parole en doute mais bon, soyons optimistes.

J'avais tort : la nuit se déroule plutôt bien et franchement, c'est génial ! Nous occupons le temps à se rouler dans les feuilles mortes, à se poursuivre entre les troncs et à jouer comme des gamins. Rém' est lui-même (enfin le plus qu'il peut l'être) et s'en donne à cœur joie ; j'ai l'impression qu'un chiot est parmi nous. Tandis que je cours après James qui s'est amusé à me mordiller l'oreille, je trouve que le sort qui nous lie n'est pas si mal que ça… Ce soir, je suis bien avec les Maraudeurs, heureuse comme jamais. Je suis libre. Il n'y a plus de limites, plus de barrières, je fais ce que je veux…

Soudain, je saute sur ma proie qui s'affale en riant (enfin, je suppose que le bruit que fait le cerf à ce moment là soit un rire…), nous nous observons et prise d'une impulsion, je lui lèche tendrement le museau.

Me rendant compte de mon acte, je m'écarte rapidement et continue à m'amuser comme si de rien n'était… Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?!

Nous rentrons aux premières lueurs de l'aube, légèrement blessés mais rien de bien grave, heureusement. Ereintés, nous nous affalons dans nos lits respectifs et serrée contre James, je m'endors, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Sirius**_

Ouach, que le réveil est douloureux ! J'ai des courbatures partout et en plus, ça sent le chien mouillé ici (ah non ! Ca sent très bon un chien, même mouillé !). Je m'étire et grommelle à l'attention de tous :

« Beuuurk, ça sent le Cornedrue pas frais ici ! »

Ledit Corn' émerge du sommeil (dur dur à ce que je vois !) et avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, je reçois un oreiller en plein dans la figure !

« Jameschou, fais attention, si tu m'abimes, mon fan-club va être désespéré ! Pense à ces pauvres filles qui ne rêvent que de moi ! », je geins, hilare.

« Tu as déjà oublié Léna mon petit Patinouchet ? » Evans de malheur ! Déjà qu'elle m'a piqué mon frère alors si en plus, elle me fait la leçon !

« Ma chère préfète, j'aime votre amie de tout mon cœur et ces greluches sans cervelle n'ont aucune once d'importance pour moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour la femme de mon cœur ! »

Remus, la mine fatiguée mais joyeuse s'exclame :

« Je serais toi Sac à puces, je me tairais car c'est grâce à Lily et à James que tu es avec Léna maintenant ! »

Humf, n'importe quoi ! « Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne, tu sais bien que personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire ! »

« Mais bien sur, et comment aurais-tu réussi à la séduire ? Tu lui aurais bégayé à la figure ou bien tu aurais tellement rougi qu'elle t'aurait sauté au cou ? »

« James, t'es qu'un faux frère ! Si c'est comme ça, je vous quitte ! »

Et c'est d'un pas fier et altier que je me dirige vers la salle de bains (personne n'a vu le moment où j'ai failli m'écraser royalement par terre à cause d'une de mes chaussures mal attachée…) ; et c'est dans un bel ensemble que tous éclatent de rire en disant : « Hypocrite ! »

Je me retourne et observe Lily et James à la dérobée qui discutent tranquillement dans le lit de mon frère. Hier soir, je n'ai pas loupé le geste que notre préfète préférée a eu avec Corn', j'espère qu'elle va enfin se rendre compte qu'il l'aime vraiment et qu'elle n'a jamais été qu'un pari ! L'avenir nous le dira, mais j'ai bon espoir...

-----------------------------------

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que je suis avec Léna et que l'on batifole en toute innocence, James pointe son nez et me tire à l'écart. Je lance un regard d'excuse à ma petite amie et cherche Lily du regard.

Voyant mon interrogation, mon frère me dit :

« Elle est avec Rém' en haut, j'ai pu la tenir à l'écart pour le moment. » Ses yeux pétillent de malice et il continue avec un regard complice : « Je crois qu'une petite vengeance envers Snivellus s'annonce et que ce cher Diggory va en profiter également… »

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage tandis qu'il me chuchote son idée d'un ton surexcité.

* * *

_**James**_

C'est pour ce soir. Tout est prêt. Je sais que Lily se doute de quelque chose depuis qu'hier j'ai chuchoté à Rogue : « Tu ne sais pas de quoi nous sommes capables Snivellus alors je te suggère de ne plus insulter Lily en ma présence ! » Sur le coup, c'était juste des paroles dites sous le coup de la colère alors que je l'avais bien entendu dire à toute sa clique : « Tiens la sang de bourbe n'est pas là aujourd'hui… » Mais depuis qu'il nous a vendus à Diggory, cette phrase prend tout son sens et tout Poudlard verra ce qu'il en coûte de contrarier les Maraudeurs…

Le diner arrive et c'est avec un grand sourire que je rejoins mes amis, même Rém' est d'accord donc, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire…

Lily se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

« James, je sais que tu prépares quelque chose et j'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux.. »

Je lui souris et réplique, en essayant de ne pas trop bouger mes lèvres :

« Mais non Lil's, tu me connais… »

Elle éclate de rire et s'exclame :

« Justement Monsieur Potter ! »

Ca y est, le grand moment est arrivé ! Snivellus a bien avalé son repas ainsi que son jus de citrouille. Nous nous regardons (Remus, Sirius, Peter et moi) et d'un ton joyeux, je dis :

« Cinq…Quatre…Trois…Deux…Un…Zéro ! »

Et soudain, après un 'Crac' assourdissant, c'est un Snivellus aux cheveux roses bonbon qui me regarde avec haine. J'explose de rire, accompagné par presque toute la salle (en vérité, il n'y a que ses soi-disant 'amis' qui parviennent à se contenir.) Ne pouvant me contrôler, je m'exclame :

« Rogue, tu es magnifique tu sais comme ça ! Enfin mieux que d'habitude quoi. Ah et désolé mais je n'ai pas réussi à rendre tes cheveux moins gras… Ah et dernière chose : le sort dure un mois. »

Il semble être prêt à exploser mais ce n'est pas fini ! Alors qu'il s'apprête à se jeter sur moi, son regard se trouble et il tourne lentement la tête vers Diggory… Il se précipite vers lui, se met à genoux et déclame amoureusement :

« Oh Amos ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi et je ne sais comment te prouver combien je t'aime… Laisse-moi te prouver mon amour en t'offrant le baiser de tes rêves ! »

Et, dans un élan passionné, il se jette sur le pauvre Diggory qui n'a strictement rien compris mais qui, dans un sursaut de lucidité, tente une retraite stratégique. Qui échoue. Lamentablement. Lamentable comme sa course vers la porte de la grande salle en hurlant :

« A l'aideuuuuh ! Ce type est fou, enfermez-le ! Mamaaaaaaan, à moiiiiiiii ! »

La salle est écroulée de rire et même certains professeurs ne peuvent se retenir plus longtemps. Alors que l'on entend encore les cris de Rogue (qui ressemblent à : 'Mon amour, reviens !') et les lamentations désespérées de Diggory, le professeur Dumbledore m'adresse un sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'œil auxquels je réponds en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois. J'échange un regard réjoui avec mes amis et m'exclame :

« C'est une de nos meilleures blagues les gars ! »

Lil's s'approche de moi et déclare :

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un stock d'Amortentia dans votre poche. »

Je lui réplique (de toute manière, personne ne peut me voir parler dans le vide) : « Disons que Slughorn devra déplorer la perte d'une de ses précieuses fioles… »

« Le pauvre chou… En tout cas, joli coup et rassure-toi, tu en t'aie presque jamais rendu aussi ridicule lors d'une de tes demandes… »

Je prends une mine offusquée et dis : « Encore heureux… Tu imagines ? »

Et c'est dans un sourire éclatant d'innocence qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille : « J'ai dit presque James… »

* * *

_**Voila !**_

_**Ouff, dur dur d'écrire la suite :D**_

_**Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ?!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**_

_**Nouni.**_


	10. Jalousie et placard étroit

_**Pour commencer, un grand merci à Mzelle Lily (notre collabo' avance enfin !), Lilou Potter, Llemaluna, GaBy27 (qui m'a appris un nouveau mot !), Laura, Bezoard, Nolyssa (y'aura bien ce que tu m'as demandée dans ce chapitre :P), Jojo Potter, Calim (merci pour le lien spécial 'bavage' ! hi hi),**_ _**Fanaloka (la suite tu veux, la suite tu as !), Lylia97 ainsi que MissLily06.**_

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Jalousie et placard étroit.**

**_Lily_**

Quelques jours plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans la Salle commune, déserte à cette heure-ci. (Tous les Gryf' sont partis manger. Nous attendons en général qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible afin que les élèves ne remarquent pas que les garçons parlent dans le vide à table ; avouez que ce serait gênant tout de même…).

James lit un magazine de Quidditch, Pet' essaie de battre Sirius aux échecs version sorciers (visiblement, il va échouer vu le nombre de pièces noires que ce Sac à Puces a abattu en quelques minutes !) et moi et Remus discutons tranquillement, chacun dans un fauteuil.

Soudain, ce dernier me fait signe de le rejoindre, il a à me parler apparemment. Je me cale dans le siège avec lui (nous sommes assez proches évidemment mais je le dis et le répète : Mumus est mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre !) et il me chuchote :

« Alors, avec James, qu'est-ce qu'il en ait ? »

Je réponds:

« Mr Lupin ! Qu'est-ce donc que ces questions indiscrètes ? Tu joues à Sherlock Holmes ? »

Il rit et réplique :

« Non mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un de mes meilleurs amis, j'aime bien savoir ce qu'il se passe… Miss Evans, je vous ai bien vu lui léchouiller le museau vendredi soir. Je n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait moi-même mais ma mémoire est intacte ! Sérieusement Lil's, même si tu en veux pas l'avouer, je sais que tes sentiments ont changé… »

Je rougis mais m'exclame d'un ton ferme :

« Ce n'est que de l'amitié, arrête ! Et d'abord, est-ce que moi je te demande quand vas-tu enfin sortir avec une de mes meilleurs amies à moi ? Je parle de Jade bien sur… »

C'est à moi d'éclater de rire et lui de devenir couleur tomate. Je lui embrasse doucement la joue et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Elle n'attend que ça et ton 'petite problème de fourrure' n'y changera rien. Va-y, lance-toi ! »

Je me lève puis rejoins ma place tranquillement, encore rougissante au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à la Pleine Lune. Jamais je n'aurai du faire ça, je suis morte de honte! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ?! Oulala, et si Remus avait raison, si ce que je pensais de James avait changé ? Bien sur que oui, mais pas dans le sens que Rém' l'entend. Je trouve qu'il a muri et qu'il n'est pas si imbu de lui-même ni tête enflée que ça mais bon, il garde encore un côté gamin (bon ok… que j'apprécie ! La blague sur Rogue était géniale, il faut bien l'avouer !)

Tandis que je m'interroge sur tout cela, je remarque que James s'est détourné et qu'il a l'air de… de bouder oui ! Mais pourquoi ça ? Je décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe et m'assoit à côté de lui. Je l'appelle :

« James ? »

« … »

Pas de réponse ! Bon, allez, plus fort : « **James** ? »

« … »

« Jameschouuuuuuu, parle moiiii » fais-je en me pâmant comme à l'habitude de le faire Mélissa-greluche-en-chef.

« … »

Il est déconnecté ou quoi ? Je lui retire délicatement son magazine (palpitant apparemment !) et me mets en face de lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il daigne enfin lever son regard et le plonge dans le mien (waouuuh, il a des yeux magnifiques !). Mais ce que j'y vois me trouble : il semble en colère et frustré ! J'hausse un sourcil et lui chuchote :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas James ? »

Il détourne les yeux et murmure, visiblement furieux :

« Bah t'es pas avec ton Mumus chéri ?! »

Ah, c'est donc ça ! Monsieur est jaloux ! Raaaah ces mecs, toujours à se faire des films ! Je suis tellement interloquée que j'explose de rire. Oups ! J'ai du le vexer puisqu'il se lève et s'éloigne à grands pas et passe la porte ; je ne réagis pas jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante au cœur me pousse à courir le rejoindre.

Je l'aperçois, accélère encore le pas et me poste, essoufflée, devant lui. Je lui dis :

« James Potter, tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes ! Remus est mon meilleur ami alors tu vas cesser tout de suite de faire la tête ou de t'imaginer des choses totalement fausses !

Il me regarde et souffle :

« C'est vrai ? » J'acquiesce. « Alors pourquoi tu rougissais alors ?! »

Hm… Je vais quand même pas lui dire pourquoi, où plutôt pour qui, je le faisais… Ma fierté prend bien trop de place chez moi, impossible ! Je balbutie :

« C'est que… je… en fait… il me parlait de… quelque chose… à propos de …quelqu'un… qui… »

Il tourne la tête, furieux et s'éloigne de nouveau en grommelant :

« C'est bon, te fatigue pas ! »

Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je m'écris :

« James, si tu ne me crois pas, je vais être forcée de te faire mal… »

Il rit (jaune) et poursuit sa route. Hm… 13 mètres… 14… 15 ! Je m'effondre à terre en hurlant et entends faiblement mon compagnon faire de même…

* * *

_**James**_

Me faire mal ?! Ben voyons, comme si elle le pouvait ! Raaah, je ne peux contenir ma rage : elle est bien amoureuse de Remus, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle rougi comme ça lorsqu'il lui a chuchoté à l'oreille quelques mots ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle embrassé ? (bon ok, c'était sur la joue mais bon)... Je me déteste pour être tombé amoureux de cette fille et je la déteste encore plus pour me faire souffrir de la sorte. Pourtant, elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien et elle avait ce ton, tellement sincère. Je ne sais qui croire : ma jalousie maladive ou l'élue de mon cœur ? Tandis que je mène un combat sérieux contre mon cœur, je n'ai pas remarqué que Lily ne me suivait plus.

Erreur fatale.

Soudain, une douleur me brûle la poitrine et je m'effondre, fou de douleur. Bah bien sûr, elle est vraiment barrée cette fille : elle m'en fait baver chaque jour un peu plus ! Je me traine vers elle le plus vite possible (soit à la vitesse d'un escargot) et une fois la douleur refluée, je m'élance et tombe à genoux à ses côtés. Elle a du mal à récupérer et je la sens proche de l'évanouissement mais, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, elle prend son petit air triomphant et murmure :

« Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ?! James, crois-moi s'il te plait, Remus est mon meilleur ami… »

Et la voila dans les vapes ! Bon, pas la peine d'alerter la Terre entière (même si j'en ai grandement envie !), je la prends dans mes bras et la ramène à toute vitesse vers la salle commune. Je ne croise personne, ils sont tous encore en train de manger, tant mieux d'ailleurs !

J'houspille la Grosse Dame et une de ses amies, Violette, pour qu'elle s'ouvre au plus vite et entre dans la grande pièce rouge et or. On entend encore les lamentations du tableau (à savoir : « Ah ces jeunes ! De mon temps, ce n'était pas comme cela ! Alala! Au fait Violette, te rappelles-tu le jour où Jean m'a invitée à venir seule dans son tableau ?… Oooh, j'étais tellement jeune à cette époque ! Hi hi hi ») lorsque je monte en vitesse les marches menant à la chambre des Maraudeurs. Je dépose Lily sur mon lit.

Et, avant que les gars ne me posent la moindre question, je balbutie :

« Folle… elle est folle… tout ça pour me montrer que j'avais tort… Olala… »

Sirius sourit et dit :

« Ah tu ne l'as pas cru n'est-ce pas ? » J'hoche la tête. « Héhé, elle ne manque pas de caractère notre panthère… Mais pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?! »

Je réfléchis quelque secondes et réponds :

« Elle est plus petite et beaucoup plus fragile que moi donc, ça l'a plus secoué, tout simplement. Mais ça va passer, il n'y a rien de grave, elle dort maintenant. »

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et lui prend la main en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Rém' s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule en déclarant :

« Lily et moi, il n'y a et n'y aura jamais rien… »

Je soupire devant ma bêtise et souffle :

« Je sais, je sais. C'est moi qui suis stupide… »

Sirius explose de rire et déclame, tel un grand philosophe :

« L'amour rend débile cher Jamesie ! »

* * *

_**Lily**_

Je me réveille et me demande ce que je peux bien faire ici en pleine journée… Hm… souvenirs souvenirs, venez à moi ! Ah ! Ca y est, un sourire éclatant éclaire mon visage : je l'ai bien eu dites-donc ! Je tourne lentement la tête pour apercevoir James qui me fixe d'un air inquiet. Je dis :

« Salut… »

Visiblement heureux de me voir saine et sauve, il sourit et réplique :

« Salut la Belle au Bois Dormant. Hm… je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de mon comportement de tout à l'heure ; j'ai réagi comme un gamin à qui on avait piqué son hochet… Je ne le ferai plus promis ! » En disant cela, il a cet air coupable d'enfant auquel personne ne résiste (même pas moi, Miss Préfète parfaite !).

Amusée, je m'exclame :

« C'est oublié Monsieur Potter. Mais une chose me contrarie : la Belle au Bois Dormant, il lui faut un baiser du Prince pour se réveiller elle ! Et moi, j'ai rien eu. » Je fais semblant de bouder tandis que James explose de rire et ajoute :

« J'avais trop peur de me prendre une belle gifle ! » Puis, tout doucement, il se penche vers moi et embrasse délicatement mon front. « Je t'attends en bas Princesse…»

Je reste quelques instants sur le lit, pensive et béate, la main sur mon front. Me rendant compte que je me comporte en parfaite greluche, je me relève et descends rejoindre tout le monde…

-------------------------

Nous sommes le 2 Novembre et le froid s'installe dans Poudlard. Nous avons décidé avec James de mettre en place la deuxième partie de notre plan 'Fusion' aujourd'hui. Nous avons demandé l'aide de Léna et de Sirius qui sont chargés d'amener Jade et Remus.

James et moi sommes avec Monsieur-sac-à-puces lorsqu'il arrive précipitamment dans la salle commune et s'exclame :

« Mumus, vite ! Peter nous a fait un malaise ou je ne sais quoi, il faut à tout prix que tu nous aides ! » Quel bon comédien ! Je mime un air catastrophé et affolé pour que le poisson morde plus facilement à l'hameçon tandis que james fait de même. Nous sommes des acteurs hors-pairs, il faut bien l'avouer !

Rém', inquiet, nous suit et nous l'emmenons dans la Salle sur Demande où doit déjà se trouver Jade (Léna a trouvé l'excuse bidon de la discussion entre filles pour la faire venir.) Juste avant qu'on ne rentre, et alors que Mumus ne nous regarde pas, James et moi nous glissons sous la cape d'invisibilité afin d'épier en toute discrétion nos deux amis...

* * *

_**Jade**_

Pourquoi ai-je accepté de suivre Léna ici ? A la vue de son sourire en coin, je crois qu'elle nous prépare quelque chose de pas net… Alors qu'elle se glisse lentement vers la porte, Sirius rentre et un éclair de malice passe dans son regard lorsqu'il croise le mien. Il se décale légèrement vers la gauche et Remus (MON Remus !) apparaît dans toute sa splendeur.

Nous nous dévisageons quelques instants puis, devinant le piège, nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement vers les deux seuls occupants de la pièce : Léna et Sirius. Qui sont trop proches de la porte à mon gout. Et, alors que je m'apprête à hurler quelque chose de bien senti, ils nous claquent la porte au nez et on entend encore leurs ricanements stupides à travers le mur.

En guise de conclusion, ils s'exclament :

« La porte ne s'ouvrira que lorsque vous vous serez tous dit ! »

Récapitulons : je suis coincée avec Remus, que j'aime depuis plus d'un an et je ne pourrai sortir d'ici qu'après le lui avoir avoué… Gloups !

Le dénommée Mumus se tourne vers moi et son regard envoutant plonge dans le mien. Gênée, je détourne la tête et rougit comme une gamine ; la honte ! Puis, je prends mon courage à deux mains, relève dignement la tête (enfin, si on peut dire…) et lui sourit.

Il soupire et s'asseyant sur un des canapés, m'invite à faire de même avant de prendre la parole :

« Bon. Il semblerait qu'ils nous aient bien eus ! »

Je reprends confiance (tant qu'on parle de choses et d'autres, tout va bien !) et réponds :

« Je parie que c'est un coup de James et Lily ! Ils se sont mis en tête de caser leurs meilleurs amis… » Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi ?! Ca va amener LE sujet que je ne veux pas aborder, du moins pas avant les trente prochaines années ! Au moins…

Il réplique :

« Bah, ça a marché avec Sirius et Jade, ils sont ensembles _eux_… »

Oulala, je ne pourrai pas y échapper à ce que je vois… Bon, allez dis quelque chose, viteeee ! « Oui mais pourquoi nous en particulier ? » Mais quelle cruche ! C'est quoi cette question de m… ?!

* * *

_**Remus**_

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je me lève de mon fauteuil et me plante en face d'elle. Elle lève la tête (elle ne m'arrive qu'aux épaules.) et ses yeux cherchent les miens. Ses yeux… Ils sont magnifiques, d'une couleur or tellement pure. Je craque sur elle depuis une année entière et j'en ai marre de me torturer tous les jours en la voyant sourire à d'autres mecs que moi ! Aujourd'hui, je prends mon courage à deux mains ; de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix à cause de cette maudite porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir !

Tiens ! Un grincement sinistre retentit dans la pièce… Je vois alors que la porte d'une armoire s'est ouverte. Je me détourne de Léna (très bonne excuse cette porte pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui raconter…), me dirige vers l'armoire, la referme avec précaution puis tourne la clef. Si elle se rouvre, ça risque de me perturber dans ce que j'ai à dire…

Bref. Allons-y, du courage que diable ! Je tends la main à Jade, qu'elle prend, et me rassoit à nouveau, elle à mes côtés. Je lui dis d'une vois douce :

« Jade, avant toute chose, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose… »

Elle me sourit (tendrement ?) et réponds :

« Ce que tu veux Remus… »

Elle est trop mignonne avec cet air là ! Bon bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes :

« Promets-moi que, quoi que je te révèle maintenant, tu continueras à me considérer comme avant. »

Elle semble intriguée mais réplique :

« Bien sur. Je le jure Rém' »

Je souffle pour me donner du courage et passe ma main dans mes cheveux afin de trouver la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle :

« Bien. Comme tu le sais, une fois par mois, je quitte Poudlard afin d'aller voir ma mère… » Je la vois acquiescer. « Et bien, en fait, je ne vais pas voir ma mère du tout. »

Elle sourit et me dit :

« Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas la vraie raison de ton absence puisque les Maraudeurs disparaissaient mystérieusement le même jour que toi… »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et me lance :

« Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je m'éclipse, c'est… la Pleine Lune… » Une lueur de compréhension enflamme son regard et elle prend ma main, me poussant à continuer. « Jade, si je ne suis pas là tous les mois et que je me porte mal les jours d'avant et d'après, c'est parce que je suis un… loup-garou. »

Ca y est ! C'est fait. Je prie le Ciel, la Terre, le Dieu des loups-garous, Merlin et même la fée Clochette pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas en courant après ça…

* * *

_**Jade**_

C'était donc ça ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé que mon doux Remus se transforme en bête sauvage une fois par mois ! Je sonde mon cœur et je sais que même après cette révélation, je l'aime toujours et peut-être même encore plus qu'auparavant. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ? Parce qu'il tient à moi ? Parce…

Mon silence pèse sur la salle et je me rends compte du temps qu'il s'est écoulé lorsqu'il se lève et part la tête baissée dans un coin de la salle. Fais quelque chose, sinon tu vas le perdre ! Vite, je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras en lui murmurant, la voix chargée de sanglots :

« Remus, je… je t'aime et je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou ! Pour moi, tu restes l'homme que mon cœur a choisi et rien d'autre ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi. »

Un sourire éclatant éclaire son visage et, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, il approche ses lèvres des miennes tout doucement, comme si il avait peur de me briser. Je comble les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent et nos bouches s'unissent dans un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses. J'ai l'impression d'être quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux et je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras que je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours…

Après ce moment magique (toute bonne chose a une fin…), il me serre contre lui et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Jade. »

* * *

_**James**_

Moi et Lily sommes coincés dans un placard depuis plus d'une demi-heure ; ce qui nous a valu bien évidemment quelques désagréments… Je m'explique : avec la chance que nous avons, nous avons évidemment choisi le placard le plus petit de la pièce, sur le conseil de Lily ('Mais si James, celui-ci est parfait, viens !') Résultat : nous tenions à peine à deux dedans et je me suis pris quelques coups de coude bien placés agrémentés d'un : « James, t'en prends de la place ! ». Pas super pratique n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, en plus, même si nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, celle-ci en fait surtout à sa tête et le placard s'est réduit encore plus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se venge à la place de Mumus et de Jade…

Bref, alors qu'on se calait à peu près, je balançai un coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc ! Rém', intrigué par le bruit, vint fermer la porte et tourna la clef ! Et m… !

Nous nous regardâmes moi et Lily puis avons pouffé de rire discrètement. Mais la situation n'était toujours pas arrangée et son coude pointu dans mes côtes commençait à me faire souffrir sérieusement. Trouvant une idée, je lui enlaçai la taille afin de gagner de la place (ou comment se rapprocher de la fille que l'on aime en trois leçons !).

Puis vint le combat pour déterminer qui regarderait par le trou de la serrure ainsi qu'un débat pour savoir si oui ou non Jade aller accepter Mumus tel qu'il était ; je vous laisse imaginer ça… Toujours est-il que c'est moi qui épiais le fameux couple quand le moment M arriva ! Je chuchotai alors, tout excité : « Ils s'embrassent, ils s'embrassent ! ». Lily me poussa alors sans ménagement et laissa échapper un cri étouffé de victoire.

Ca y est ! On est grillé je crois ! Remus s'avance alors menaçant vers notre tour de guet, ouvre la porte, tâtonne quelques instants et tire d'un geste théâtral ma cape. Lily fait son sourire innocent et moi mes yeux de caniche malheureux alors que Moony et sa nouvelle copine explosent de rire.

Mon meilleur pote s'exclame alors :

« C'est pas bien d'épier ses amis ! »

Lily réplique, avec un ton triomphal :

« Oh un peu de respect, c'est grâce à nous si vous êtes ensembles maintenant ! »

Jade souffle mais assène avant de s'éloigner avec Mumus main dans la main :

« Vous auriez pu vous embrasser au moins… »

Lily pique un fard et c'est tous ensemble que nous rentrons dans la salle commune des vaillants Gryf'. Ma panthère dit au revoir à tout le monde et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je vais me coucher, tu viens ? »

« Dans dix minutes. Je discute encore un peu avec les gars et j'arrive, la chambre est à moins de quinze mètres donc pas de souci ! »

Elle fait sa moue de gamine à qui on a retiré son jouet préféré et me dit :

« Bon d'accord, je t'attends en haut. Je dois parler aux filles demain… »

Et, sans l'avoir prémédité, je me lève et l'embrasse à la comissure de ses lèvres…

* * *

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Pas trop d'action mais des rapprochements en tout genre !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**A la prochaine…**_

_**Nouni**_


	11. Discussion et minijupes

_**Tout d'abord et comme d'habitude, merci à Lilou Potter, Bezoard, **__**Jess-Evans, Nolyssa, Fanaloka, Althéa, Laura, Jennifer, Llemaluna, Choco, Sarah, GaBy27, Tchingtchong, Lavande B.P. **_

_**Voila celui que vous attendiez apparemment avec impatience : le chapitre 11 !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Discussion et mini-jupes.**

_Et, sans l'avoir prémédité, je me lève et l'embrasse sur le coin de la lèvre…_

_**Lily**_

Problème: cerveau déconnecté.

Cause: neurones grillées.

Conclusion: Hors-service.

Attendez une minute ! Récapitulons : James Potter, le seul et l'unique, vient de m'embrasser très (mais alors très) près des lèvres… Réagis Lily ! Fous-lui une méga-baffe comme avant ; tu n'avais aucun état d'âme à cette époque !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un sourire totalement niais vient accrocher mon visage alors que ma tête hurle de lui mettre la gifle de sa vie ?! Peut-être parce que je suis devenue folle ou qu'une petite étincelle de joie est apparue dans les yeux noisette de James ou encore que mon cœur bat la chamade en ce moment même …

Totalement perdue, je fais un vague signe de la main à tout le monde puis monte les escaliers, me déshabille et me glisse dans le lit mécaniquement. J'entends des pas dans le couloir quelques temps plus tard et fais semblant de dormir afin d'éviter toute discussion embarrassante avec un certain brun. Je le sens soulever la couverture et s'allonger près de moi ; mais il ne me serre pas dans ses bras comme à l'habitude. Il hésite sur la conduite à tenir je suppose… Je me tourne vers lui et ne peux m'empêcher de me blottir dans ses bras pour m'y endormir quelques secondes plus tard, lui faisant oublier tous ses doutes…

Le soleil se lève à peine que je suis déjà debout, m'arrachant au bien-être du lit (ou plutôt de ce qu'il y a dedans…). Je me douche rapidement, me maquille puis sors de la chambre en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller les garçons, qui vont encore dormir un bout de temps, comme tous les Dimanche matins.

Je m'installe dans l'escalier, l'endroit idéal pour être tranquille puisque les rayons du Soleil traversent la fenêtre du couloir et génèrent une ambiance paisible. Je m'adosse contre le mur et commence à réfléchir à la situation qui dure depuis presque deux mois ! J'avoue que l'expérience est géniale mais elle s'allonge dans le temps et mes amies me manquent tout de même ainsi que les petits riens auxquels on ne fait jamais attention : les « bonjour » quotidiens, un regard complice, une rencontre avec un inconnu… Tout cela m'a été enlevé et je dois dire que je commence à me lasser de cette vie là.

Bon, on va arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort. Voyons les points positifs :

- J'ai appris à connaître les Maraudeurs,

- J'ai profité de la Pleine Lune pour m'éclater,

- Léna et Sirius ainsi que Jade et Remus sortent enfin ensemble,

- J'ai bien noté que c'était souvent Snivellus qui cherchait les gars,

- Les blagues des Maraudeurs sont tout bonnement génialissimes,

- J'ai changé totalement d'avis sur James Potter.

James. Par où commencer ? Peut-être par ma bêtise et mon aveuglement. Je me suis vraiment trompée sur son compte : il n'est pas tête-enflée (il le fait juste pour s'amuser), il ne joue plus avec son Vif d'or (depuis bien longtemps), il est sympa, drôle, mignon (ça, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment nié…) et tendre (quand il m'a consolée et aidée après la mort de mes parents) MAIS il reste dragueur (avec les autres filles), incontrôlable et gamin sur les bords.

Et alors ? Tout le monde a des défauts et même moi, la miss-préfète-parfaite comme il aime à m'appeler !

Dernier point à étudier : quels sont mes sentiments pour le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Difficile à dire. Avant, je le détestais. Ou bien est-ce que je n'essayais pas de me protéger ?... J'avoue que j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras, que mon cœur a dansé la polka lorsqu'il m'a embrassée hier soir et que son regard est magnifique…

Conclusion : je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de James Potter, le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard ! Ah non ! Je m'étais pourtant juré que jamais ça n'arriverait ! Je le connais bien : il choisit une fille, joue avec durant quelques jours et la jette comme une chaussette sale lorsqu'il en a assez. C'est ça que je veux ?! Non, bien sur que non ; je veux être la fille dont il tombera amoureux, celle pour qui il déplacerait des montagnes, LA seule, L'unique… C'est beau de rêver mais la réalité est toute autre, malheureusement…

Tandis que je me bats férocement contre mon cœur, je sens une couverture se poser sur mes épaules et une personne s'assoir près de moi.

« Peter ? » C'est bien lui. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à le cerner. Certes il est loyal envers ses amis mais je le vois souvent discuter avec Lucius Malfoy et Rogue…

« Salut Lily ! »

« Déjà levé ? »

« Je pourrais t'en dire autant. »

« C'est vrai. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Parce que je crois que tu te poses des questions et je suis là pour y répondre. »

Il est devin ou quoi ?! Jouons la carte de l'innocence, ça va marcher ! « Quelles questions ? »

« Lily, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, le regard innocent ne prend pas avec moi ! » Zut ! « Bien. Je te jure que tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant est la pure vérité. Ce n'est pas James ni qui que ce soit d'autre qui m'envoie ici te voir, promis. »

Tout ça me laisse perplexe. Curieuse, je demande : « Qu'as-tu à me dire Pet' ? »

« Une chose que tu ne veux pas croire. Je connais James depuis plus de six ans maintenant et je sais lorsqu'il est sérieux ou pas… La seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé, c'est toi Lil's. Il ne joue pas. Tu n'es pas un pari. Il est convaincu que tu es la femme de sa vie et que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ; ce que tous les Gryffondors pensent également. Pour lui, tu es la seule qui existe, il ne voit même pas les autres filles, il n'y a que toi dans son univers, dans son cœur. Enfin, il nous a tout de même fait la grâce de nous laisser un peu de place ! » Et après un rire ressemblant étrangement à un couinement, il s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il était venu. _/NDA : j'ai fait un Peter gentil ici… Après tout, il était tout de même un Maraudeur !/_

Etait-ce un rêve ?

Quelques minutes plus tard et c'est l'effervescence dans la tour rouge et or. L'objet de mes pensées apparaît, s'installe à côté de moi et me dit :

« Bonjour Lily. Je vais aller dire à tes amies que tu as besoin de leur parler. »

Oh ! Il s'en est souvenu. Je lui souris et réponds :

« Oui. Merci » Et, alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever, je pose ma main sur son bras et lui demande : « c'est toi qui a envoyé Queudver me parler ? »

Il me jette un regard perplexe, se lève et réplique avant de partir, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

« Non, pas du tout. Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça Lily-jolie »

* * *

_**Alice**_

Je suis paisiblement installée avec Franck dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, entourée de Léna et Jade lorsque James vient nous rejoindre et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille des filles. Je suppose que, quoi que cela puisse être, ça a un rapport avec Lily ; je ne me trompe pas comme me l'apprend Jade qui me dit qu'elle veut nous parler.

Je fais un signe de tête vers notre dortoir, embrasse Franck et lui jette un regard d'excuse avant de m'éloigner accompagnée des filles et de James qui vient d'aller chercher Lil's (enfin c'est ce dont je me doute sachant que je ne vois rien !)

Nous montons l'escalier et nous installons sur nos lits respectifs tandis que James nous jette un regard complice avant de lancer le sort qui va nous permettre de parler avec la femme invisible et de quitter la pièce discrètement. Je prends alors la parole :

« Salut Lily ! Comment tu vas ? »

Quelque part au dessus d'un lit vide apparaissent les mots :

« Vous me manquez énormément mais sinon tout va bien. »

Je reprends, heureuse de reparler enfin avec ma 'petite sœur' :

« Alors, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons deux nouveaux couples dans Poudlard ? » Jade rougit et Léna glousse doucement. Néanmoins, toutes deux murmurent dans un souffle : « Merci d'ailleurs ! »

« Et oui, à moi et James pour être plus précise ! Et les filles, il ne faut pas nous remercier pour ça, on s'est bien amusé et rien ne nous rend plus heureux que de voir nos amis l'être !»

« Tu l'appelles 'James' maintenant ? »

« Et oui ! Depuis un bail ! Mais vous savez, je me suis complètement trompée sur lui ; c'est un homme vraiment bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir fait une erreur ! »

Léna, Jade et moi fixons l'endroit supposé où se trouve Lily et disons en même temps :

« Ah ah ! Miss Evans, vous êtes amoureuse ! » Je suppose que si elle avait été visible, ses joues auraient pris une délicieuse couleur tomate mais bon, nous n'aurons pas ce plaisir…

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas, vraiment. Mes sentiments ont changé mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis exactement ! » Je connais Lily, si elle hésite, c'est bon signe. D'habitude, elle est têtue et ses idées sont très arrêtées : c'est 'oui' ou 'non' !

D'une voix douce, je lui demande :

« Lil's, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

J'ai fait mouche puisqu'elle prend son temps avant de me répondre et qu'elle dit d'un ton hésitant :

« Je… enfin Alice, tu sais très bien qu'il collectionne les filles et que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un stupide…défi ! » Je retire ce que j'ai dit : elle est vraiment bornée et ce n'est pas du tout gagné pour James, loin de là !

Jade, en colère, assène :

« Lily, franchement, arrête ça ! Tout le monde te dit qu'il est sérieux, même Remus. C'est ton meilleur ami, tu sais bien qu'il ne te mentirait pas. Si tu n'étais qu'un pari, il te l'aurait déjà dit pour te protéger ! »

Yes ! Bien joué Jade ! Elle est en plein doute, je le sais. Il faut continuer, ça la fera réagir ! Léna prend le relais :

« Et Lily, à ce que je sais, lorsqu'il t'a embrassé hier soir, tu n'as rien dit et tu as rougi comme pas possible ! »

Cette dernière s'exclame, abasourdie :

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Mon homme me dit tout », réplique Léna avec un sourire tendre.

Je décide alors de lui donner le coup de grâce :

« Et à ce que je sais Lily, tu dors chaque nuit avec lui, blottie dans ses bras ! »

Contact coupé.

James accoure, probablement après un cri (silencieux pour nous) de notre préfète et ouvre la porte, la laissant passer surement. Avant de nous quitter, il nous jette un regard perplexe devant le fou-rire qui nous a pris. Je lui dis, alors qu'il s'apprête à refermer la porte :

« James, si tu trouves un plan pour la conquérir, c'est maintenant ! »

Il réfléchit un instant puis un éclair malicieux traverse son regard et un sourire éclatant apparait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il chuchote : « Merci… »

* * *

_**Lily**_

Nous sommes fin Novembre, un courant d'air glacial coure dans les couloirs du vieux château tandis que James et moi nous baladons tranquillement. Tout en parlant de tout et de rien, le Maraudeur me fait découvrir les passages secrets et tous ses souvenirs à Poudlard jusqu'ici ; je rigole comme jamais. Il a vraiment le don de me faire oublier tous mes soucis, il a le pouvoir de me rendre heureuse !

Le vent qui s'engouffre par une fenêtre ouverte me fait frissonner et mon voisin, en parfait gentleman, pose sa veste sur moi (maintenant, c'est lui qui va se les geler !).

Alors qu'il me raconte une soirée de pleine Lune particulièrement agitée, nous apercevons Rogue et Malfoy qui se dirigent droit sur nous… Ces imbéciles croient James seul je suppose, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand à la suite des évènements. Qui se confirme lorsque Snivellus s'exclame :

« Tiens tiens, le célèbre Potter seul dans un couloir ; jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça ! »

James hausse un sourcil moqueur et dit :

« Oh mais c'est que tes cheveux ont tout de même conservé leur ravissante couleur un peu plus longtemps que prévu… Mais c'est normal que ça ne soit pas parti vu que tu ne te les laves jamais… » C'est vrai que sa tignasse a gardé sa magnifique teinte rose bonbon, c'est du plus bel effet !

Rogue bouillonne de colère et s'écrie:

« Potter, je t'ai dit que tu me le paierais et ce sera aujourd'hui ! »

« Ouuuh, que j'ai peur ! Snivellus-le-Grand va me punir !» Là, il a fait fort ; voyons la réaction de notre chère tête graisseuse…

« Tu te crois fort hein Potter ? Mais si tu regardes autour de toi, tu verras que tu es seul alors que nous sommes deux… » Là, il se plante et en beauté : je suis là moi !

James, hilare réplique :

« Oh est-ce que tu aurais peur de m'attaquer tout seul Snivellus ou bien tu ne peux plus te promener sans ta nouvelle copine ? » s'esclaffe-t-il en désignant Malfoy.

Et, dans un réflexe étonnant, James balance un sort qui envoie la baguette de Rogue rouler au sol mais il n'est pas aussi rapide que l'éclair, ce qui donne le temps à Malfoy de l'immobiliser rapidement et de rendre sa baguette à Severus. Je tâtonne dans ma poche à la recherche de la mienne afin de donner une bonne leçon à ces imbéciles mais m…. ! Je l'ai oubliée dans la chambre !

Je cherche une solution quand mon regard se pose sur celle de James que vient d'envoyer Malfoy à une dizaine de mètres. Je cours la chercher lorsque un mot me fait m'arrêter brusquement : « Doloris ! » C'est cet enflure de Rogue qui a fait ça, il fait souffrir James ; qui fait preuve d'un courage (ou d'une stupidité, ça dépend du point de vue) extraordinaire. La douleur l'a peut-être mis à genou mais il continue de regarder ses agresseurs avec un sourire ironique et parvient à dire :

« Au fait Rogue, est-ce que Diggory a accepté ta demande en mariage ? J'espère pour toi que c'est quand même un bon coup !... »

Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle atroce (Malfoy vient de lancer également le doloris, imaginez ce que peut faire deux sorts impardonnables ensembles…), je me secoue avec énergie, décide de faire payer à ces grosses brutes leurs actes et me précipite vers la baguette de James, délaissée au milieu du couloir.

Ce dernier, m'apercevant, parvient à se relever en gémissant et m'interpelle :

« Lily, va-t-en ! Laisse-moi me débrouiller seul » S'il croit pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide, il peut rêver : les deux Serpentards ne le laisseront pas partir avec des excuses et sa baguette !

Snivellus explose de rire et toisant James, il lui jette :

« Alors Potter, tu t'adresses aux murs maintenant ?! Tu vois bien que ta sang de bourbe n'est pas ici ! » Fou de rage, le Gryffondor se jette sur Rogue et parvient à le désarmer tandis que je bondis sur Malfoy et le met K.O. d'un sort d'expulsion. James se débarrasse de Severus en lui balançant une droite qui le colle au tapis avant de s'effondrer lui-même à ses côtés.

Je ligote nos deux assaillants, rejoint James en un instant puis lui applique quelques sortilèges de médecine que j'ai appris dans les livres (comme quoi, ça sert à quelque chose d'être un rat de bibliothèque !). Mon patient se réveille et me regarde en souriant. Il parvient à rire mais je pense qu'il a une ou deux côtes fêlées ce qui explique sa grimace de douleur alors qu'il me dit :

« Il était moins une dites-donc ! » avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie une fois les derniers détails réglés (je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard, ne soyez pas si curieux !). Mme Pomfresh grommelle contre 'ces jeunes qui ne savent pas se tenir à carreau' et me laisse le soin de lui appliquer une pommade sur ses flancs endommagés par le sortilège Impardonnable de Rogue. Soudain, alors que je m'investis pleinement dans mon rôle d'infirmière, les yeux de James papillonnent et s'ouvrent pour se fixer directement dans les miens. Une lueur de colère passe dans son regard et il se redresse brusquement en s'exclamant :

« Je vais les tuer, je vais les… »

Je l'interromps en le rallongeant puis lui réplique :

« James, si tu veux te venger, je crois que c'est trop tard… »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et demande :

« Pourquoi donc ? »

J'éclate de rire et lui confesse :

« Parce que ces deux 'demoiselles' se trouvent en ce moment même au milieu du grand hall, vêtues de leur mini-jupe et maquillées comme jamais ! Leur tour de taille ainsi que de poitrine se sont vus augmentés afin de ne laisser aucun doute sur leur féminité… Je les ai bien sur 'collées' au sol avec un sort de Glue perpétuelle afin que tous puissent admirer leur beauté ! »

* * *

_**James**_

Elle n'a quand même pas fait **ça** tout de même ? Je la regarde et elle me semble on ne peut plus sérieuse… Une vraie Maraudeuse, je vous le dis ! Je m'exclame :

« Lily Evans, vous êtes géniale ! Travestir Rogue et Malfoy, je dois dire que je n'y avais jamais pensé ! »

Elle me sourit fièrement et répond :

« Personne n'a le droit de s'attaquer à mon cerf préféré sans subir mes foudres après ! » Elle s'interrompt un instant puis reprend en me regardant droit dans les yeux : « Merci d'avoir défendu mon honneur lorsque cet enf…. m'a insultée de… tu-sais-quoi… »

« Personne n'a le droit d'insulter ma panthère favorite, pas sans s'être ramassé une bonne raclée après ! Sérieusement, ils n'ont pas le droit de traiter des sorciers d'ascendance moldue comme ça, c'est abject ! »

Et sans crier gare, elle se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser léger comme un papillon sur le coin de ma lèvre en murmurant « Merci James »…

Puis, essayant de masquer la couleur (rouge) de ses joues, elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Moi, autant vous dire que je suis au paradis, Lily Evans vient de m'embrasser ! Yaouuuuuh ! Bon, allez on se calme Jamesie…

Pendant que l'on discute des différents sorts qui ont permis ce prodige (elle esquive mon regard depuis ce baiser, timide ma Lil's !), elle continue de m'étaler sa crème sur mes côtes douloureuses, et je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout, désagréable ! Je me penche vers elle (ouille !) et lui chuchote :

« Miss Préfète, si vous comptez vraiment être médicomage, il ne faudrait pas rougir devant vos patients comme ça ! »

Elle éclate de rire, me recouche sur le dos, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et réplique :

« Mr Potter, je ne vous pensais pas si douillet ! » Bon OK, un point pour elle et sa formidable répartie !

D'un coup, je repense à ce que m'a dit Alice il y a une quinzaine de jours : _« James, si tu trouves un plan pour la conquérir, c'est maintenant ! »_. J'ai réfléchi depuis et une idée m'est venue. C'est quitte ou double mais je sens que ça peut marcher ; de toute façon, c'est ma dernière chance…

Lily, me voyant plongé dans mes pensées me demande :

« Jameschouuuu ! Je suis sure que tu rêves de Mélissa et sa bande de groupies ! »

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire ma Lily…

* * *

_**Le chapitre 11 est bouclé ! Vous a-t-il plu ?**_

_**Que va donc faire James pour que Lily tombe dans ses bras ?**_

_**Vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette fic'… Que j'essaierai de poster dans les plus brefs délais, si l'inspi' ne lâche pas ni l'ordi ! XD**_

_**Nouni**_


	12. Le début de la fin?

_**Tout d'abord : merci à Chocolatine, **__**Llemaluna, Laura, Fanaloka, Jojo Potter, Arie Evans, Bezoard, Mzelle Lily, Lilou Potter, Earenya, Nolyssa, GaBy27, Lils&Drue, Sarah2405, Tchingtchong, Haliviia, Miss Butterfly 22, Lavande BP.**_

_**Donc voila le 11**__**ème**__** et dernier chapitre de ma fic', j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le début de la fin ?**

_**James**_

Voila ! Tout est prêt pour mon plan. Je sais que c'est quitte ou double ; tout va dépendre de la réaction de Lily et je redoute de m'être trompé. Et si elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour moi ? Et si Alice s'était moquée de moi en me disant que je pouvais réussir ? Toutes ces questions emplissent mon esprit ; je n'entends donc pas Remus qui m'appelle depuis un bon moment vu son exaspération…

« James ! »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et daigne répondre :

« Oui ? »

« Bon sang ! » s'insurge-t-il « Tu es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Désolé, je réfléchissais… »

« Lily c'est ça ? »

Affolé, je la cherche du regard, mais rien à craindre, elle est avec Sirius et Léna. Je jette à mon interlocuteur un faux air exaspéré et lui dis : « Pourquoi faut-il que tu lises en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mon petit Mumus ? »

« Je te connais trop bien Jamesie. Tu as l'air préoccupé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai un plan. »

Il sait d'instinct de quoi ou plutôt de qui je parle et m'invite à poursuivre. Je lui raconte alors tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur : mon hésitation sur les sentiments de Lil's, mon plan qui pourrait ne pas marcher, sa réaction si elle m'en veut et bien sur que je suis prêt à tout pour la conquérir.

Remus semble réfléchir un moment puis déclare d'un ton doux : « Ecoute James, tu sais que mes sens sont plus aiguisés que la plupart des Hommes et je vais te dire ce qu'ils m'ont permis de voir chez Lily. » Intéressé, je relève la tête et l'écoute attentivement. « Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Son opinion vis-à-vis de toi a énormément évolué : déjà, elle ne te déteste plus, elle t'apprécie même beaucoup… Je la sens hésiter profondément, elle est troublée par ta présence et son cœur bat beaucoup plus vite à tes côtés. Pour finir de te convaincre, je vais te poser une question : à ton avis, si elle ne ressentait rien pour toi, crois-tu qu'elle continuerait à dormir avec toi, à te laisser l'embrasser comme tu le fais tous les soirs aux bords des lèvres ? Si tu as un plan, applique-le ; il est bancal mais ça peut marcher, je te fais confiance là-dessus ! »

Mumus est un génie ! « Je te dois une fière chandelle là, jamais je n'aurai pu savoir tout ça sans toi ! »

Il sourit et réplique : « Ta dette est déjà remboursée » dit-il en tournant la tête vers Jade qui est en train de rire avec Alice.

« Ca va vous deux ? » je le questionne narquoisement.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ; à part peut-être le jour où j'ai appris que vous étiez devenus Animagus pour moi… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait, Lily, Sir', Pet' et toi. »

« Entre amis, c'est normal Rém' ; jamais on ne te laissera tomber. »

Puis, avec un regard de remerciement, il s'éloigne vers l'élue de son cœur. A peine arrivé, elle lui saute dans les bras tandis qu'il la serre tendrement contre lui. Jaloux, je ne vois pas Lily s'approcher de moi et s'installer à mes côtés.

* * *

_**Lily**_

Je détourne la tête, ne voulant pas voir Sirius enlacer tendrement Léna pour l'embrasser. Moi jalouse ? Nooon ! Bon, peut-être un petit peu alors… Alors que j'observe nonchalamment les environs, j'aperçois James fixant d'un air vide Remus et Jade ; apparemment, lui aussi est déprimé. Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie comme ça on sera deux dans cet état lamentable !

Je m'approche de son canapé (le meilleur, près du feu) et m'installe à ses côtés. Il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence ; je lui effleure le bras. Il frissonne, tourne la tête vers moi et m'apercevant, esquisse un sourire triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intriguée, je lui demande :

« James, ça va ? »

Conservant son expression, il pose son regard sur Alice, Jade et Léna qui sont chacune dans les bras de leur petit ami respectif et me déclare d'un ton détaché :

« Physiquement, je vais bien… »

« Et mentalement ? »

« Je me déteste… »

« Quoi ?! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi James ! »

« Non pas dans le sens que tu crois… Je me hais d'envier mes meilleurs amis de la sorte ! Je devrais être heureux pour eux, pas devenir jaloux de leur bonheur ! Et je suis là, complètement déprimé à les regarder être heureux avec quelqu'un qui les aime… Lily, est-ce que je trouverai une fille qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et non pas pour le capitaine vedette des Gryf' ? »

« Tu sais, moi aussi je suis pareil. C'est normal de ressentir ça nous, célibataires invétérés ! Et je suis sure que tu la trouveras ta perle rare, celle avec qui tu auras tant d'enfants que tu pourras monter une équipe de Quidditch toute entière! »

Il rit, ses yeux verts pétillent de nouveau. Il est tellement beau comme ça ! Et oui, vous avez bien compris, je me suis enfin avouée que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour James ; j'ai mis plus de six ans à m'en rendre compte… Sa perle rare, pffff ! En fait, je meure d'envie de l'être mais je ne veux pas devenir un de ses trophées de chasse ! Pourtant Remus m'a déjà dit et répété que ce n'était pas le cas mais j'ai tellement peur de m'engager ; James n'y est pour rien là-dedans. C'est une blessure plus profonde qui meurtrit encore mon cœur : c'était il y a deux ans, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui semblait éprouver les mêmes sentiments que moi. Il me surnommait 'mon ange', 'mon cœur'… et j'y ai cru, de toute mon âme ; je l'aimais plus que tout. Mais, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, cet homme a choisi une autre fille, surement plus belle, plus intelligente, plus…plus que moi ! Mon cœur s'est déchiré à cet instant et je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que James fera pareil, qu'il choisira une belle fille et qu'il me laissera tomber, me faisant souffrir à nouveau… Vous devez vous demander alors pourquoi je suis sortie avec Diggory et pourquoi je ne laisse pas une chance à James ? Tout simplement parce que je ne ressentais rien pour Amos, qu'il ne représentait rien pour moi ; alors que James tellement plus… Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus souffrir, voila pourquoi j'ai enfermé mon cœur, voulant à tout prix me protéger. Juste me protéger, au risque de dépérir…

-------------

Environ une semaine plus tard, je discute tranquillement avec Remus qui m'asticote à propos de James depuis déjà une demi-heure tandis que ce dernier est dans la salle commune avec Sirius je crois… Exaspérée par ce harcèlement moral, je décide de tout lui raconter : mon histoire, mes sentiments grandissants, mes doutes à propos de son meilleur ami … A la fin de mon récit, il prend un air horrifié et souffle : « Faut que je l'empêche de… » avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Interloquée, je décide de le suivre et arrivée en bas des marches, je me fige, horrifiée par le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Sur le grand canapé où James une fois m'a embrassée sur le coin de la lèvre, où nous discutons à chaque fois que la salle est vide, où il s'est passé tellement de choses, se trouve le capitaine de Quidditch accompagné d'une fille, qu'il embrasse à pleine bouche. Juste sous mon nez.

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, ils se séparent enfin et j'identifie avec stupéfaction (et un mélange d'horreur) Mélissa qui me lance un sourire victorieux qui veut dire : 'Tu vois, c'est bien moi qui l'ait eu avant toi !' Au bord des larmes, je me retourne et remonte précipitamment les escaliers de la tour, sans écouter les appels de James et sans voir Remus l'attraper par les épaules et lui chuchoter d'une voix pressante quelques mots avant de partir avec lui dans un coin isolé. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains des Maraudeurs et, me laissant tomber le long du mur, j'éclate en sanglots douloureux.

Une vingtaine de minutes se passe et les larmes ne sont toujours pas taries, elles coulent silencieusement sur mes joues et finissent par mourir dans mes cheveux. Je me déteste de pleureur pour James, je me déteste d'être tombée amoureuse de lui et surtout, je me déteste d'avoir cru qu'il m'aimait… L'histoire s'est de nouveau répétée et l'homme que j'aime est parti dans les bras d'une autre ! J'aurais du lui avouer mes sentiments, j'aurai du me battre pour lui, j'aurai du être amie avec depuis le début, j'aurais du… Un bruit de pas interrompt mon flot de pensées déprimantes et la porte s'ouvre sur l'objet de ma souffrance : James Potter en personne.

* * *

_**James**_

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Mon plan DEVAIT marcher mais je ne me doutais pas que Lily me cachait des choses concernant son passé… Remus m'a tout raconté et j'ai fait preuve d'une bêtise totale en draguant Mélissa (ce qui n'a pas été bien dur !) mais je ne pouvais savoir qu'elle portait encore une blessure dans son cœur comme ça ! Je pousse un cri de rage et grimpe en courant les escaliers menant à ma chambre ; le silence règne dans la pièce mais je sais que Lily se trouve dans la salle de bains. J'ouvre la porte, la dévisage quelques instants (elle me lance un regard noir, très noir !) et m'installe à ses côtés. Je baisse la tête et marmonne : « Désolé… »

Elle relève la tête et me lance froidement (je sais qu'elle va tout faire pour que je me rende compte combien elle a souffert…) : « Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, on n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache ! »

Je serre les dents à cette remarque et me lance dans une explication : « Lily, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un t'avait fait souffrir ainsi. Si je voyais ce mec, je le tuerai pour avoir osé te faire du mal ; je t'aime Lily, tu le sais. Te lâcher pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était vraiment odieux ! Ce n'est qu'un… »

Elle me jette un regard brulant de rage et réplique : « Un salaud ? Un enfoiré ? Si tu te regardais dans une glace, tu verrais que tu es comme lui ! Tu te rends compte qu'au moment où on se rapprochait, le jour même où je m'avouais enfin que je t'aimais, tu fais ça ! » Elle s'arrête brusquement, apparemment interloquée par ses paroles ; je suis dans le même état : alors elle m'aime ? Mais…mais… Elle se remet et me balance ses derniers mots : « Tiens, le sortilège a pris fin ! Me voilà enfin débarrasser de toi ! Oh et s'il te plait, cesse de me dire que tu m'aimes car je ne croirai plus ne serait-ce qu'un traitre mot de ce que tu me raconteras et je te conseille de ne plus jamais me parler ou m'approcher ! Tu m'entends : JAMAIS ! »

Et, toujours aussi belle malgré sa colère, elle s'éloigne d'une démarche fière, les larmes roulant sur ses joues… Me précipitant vers mon lit, je me jette dessus et verse pour la première fois depuis mes dix ans des larmes brulantes qui noient mes joues ; comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?! La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Remus ainsi que Sirius courent vers moi pour me consoler à leur façon. Débordant de rage, j'hurle : « Laissez-moi seul ! » Ils s'éloignent, meurtris par mes paroles ; je sais que je suis odieux et que je regretterai plus tard mes paroles envers mes meilleurs amis mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai cure.

Alors que je désespère et me maudis de tous les noms, une chanson me vient en tête ; c'est Lily qui me l'a faite écouter un soir (elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner une 'cradio' /je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça/ dans Poudlard) en disant qu'elle était sa préférée mais aussi la plus triste qu'elle ait entendue…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

Oh oui, elle était belle sa panthère ; surtout lorsqu'elle dormait. Son visage fin encadré par sa chevelure flamboyante était si détendu, si paisible. J'avais eu la chance immense de dormir avec une fille comme elle ! Je me rappelle que parfois, je me réveillai en pleine nuit juste pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, que ce n'était pas un rêve…

_  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

Elle a cru en 'nous' mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec mon 'plan' soi-disant parfait ! Je l'ai faite souffrir à nouveau, alors que tout semblait possible. Mon ange, si tu pouvais me pardonner…

_  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you._

Je ne serai jamais avec elle. La rendre heureuse restera pour toujours un songe, une utopie d'un monde où il n'y aurait que nous, simplement elle et moi. Et pourtant, cela aurait pu être la réalité…

--------

Vingt jours. Cela fait vingt longs jours que Lily ne m'adresse plus le moindre mot, le moindre regard. Je ne pensais pas tomber aussi bas : je déprime, je ne mange presque plus, les Maraudeurs ont arrêté leurs blagues sans moi, tout le monde s'inquiète, mais pas la seule fille qui m'intéresse. Lily. J'ai discuté avec Alice il y a peu de temps à propos d'elle.

**Flash back**

J'étais dans ma chambre lorsque Franck est arrivé accompagné d'Alice. Ils ne pensaient surement pas me trouver là, le regard vide. Franck a voulu s'approcher mais sa copine l'a arrêté d'un geste et l'a chassé de la chambre gentiment. Elle s'est assise à mes côtés et m'a demandée : « James, tu vas bien ? »

Ignorant sa question, j'ai dit : « Comment Elle va ? »

« Pas fort. James, je ne vais pas te faire la leçon mais… »

« Alice, je sais très bien que ce que j'ai fait était complètement stupide, irréfléchi, immature… Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait souffert par le passé, je ne pouvais pas savoir… Je suis tellement désolé mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter quand je le lui dis ! »

« Elle ne veut pas t'écouter car elle croit que tu vas lui faire encore plus mal. Elle croit que tu as joué avec elle depuis le début. »

« Mais je l'aime ! Comment peut-elle penser ça ? » Après un regard significatif d'Alice, j'ai secoué la tête et continué : « Oui bon d'accord, elle peut le penser ! Enfin, Mélissa n'est qu'une p… ! Lily croit vraiment que j'aime ce genre de filles superficielles avec un QI d'oisillon ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne se confie pas beaucoup ; elle a mis beaucoup de temps avant de nous parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ! Ecoute, je… »

« Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle… A chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de la consoler tellement elle a l'air d'être malheureuse ; avant de me rappeler que je suis la cause de son chagrin. J'ai tout fait foiré, jamais ça ne s'arrangera entre elle et moi… »

Alice m'a pris dans ses bras avant de me chuchoter : « Va la voir et oblige-la à t'écouter ; et si ça ne marche pas, attends le bal de Noël… »

« Le bal de Noël ? », me suis-je exclamé, incrédule.

« Fais-moi confiance. » A-t'elle énoncé avant de sortir de la chambre et de me laisser à nouveau seul.

Alors, bien entendu, j'ai tenté de l'approcher, de lui parler, j'étais même prêt à me mettre à genoux devant elle ! Je n'ai eu le temps de rien dire qu'elle s'est éloignée en toute hâte ; je l'ai poursuivi mais maintenant que je lui ai montré tous les passages secrets de cette école, elle est capable de semer n'importe qui, même un Maraudeur ! Avant sa fuite, je n'ai aperçu que ses yeux qui brillaient tristement et des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Ca m'a fait tellement mal de la voir souffrir comme ça… Je ne sais quoi faire et décide donc de suivre le conseil de sa meilleure amie (je ne devrai pas puisque la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, c'était une grosse boulette !) et d'attendre le bal.

* * *

_**Remus**_

Nous sommes le 25 Décembre et c'est l'effervescence dans la tour Gryffondor ! En effet, le bal commence dans une demi-heure et c'est le branle-bas de combat. Partout l'on voit des filles courant chercher leurs habits, des mecs vérifiant si leurs cavalières sont bien là (en général, ils ne les trouvent pas puisque ces demoiselles sont enfermées dans leur chambre en plein préparatif !)…

Et moi, je suis déjà prêt, installé bien confortablement dans un fauteuil en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis. Nous discutons en attendant de gagner le hall, où nos cavalières nous attendront. Sirius ira avec Léna bien sur, moi avec Jade, Peter avec une jolie Serdaigle et James avec une 'fille sans intérêt' m'a-t'il dit. Il aurait préféré y aller tout seul mais les élèves sont obligés d'être accompagnés donc il a choisi une élève au hasard (celle-ci n'en revenait pas d'aller au bal avec 'Jameschouu, le plus beau' !)

Je sonde rapidement ses pensées et ce que j'y lis me serre le cœur : il est mal, très mal. Cette histoire avec Lily l'a complètement changé : le James joyeux, farceur et bon vivant a disparu au profit d'un zombie, un automate. Il va en cours, joue au Quidditch mais ne semble ressentir aucun plaisir, aucun ennui, aucun sentiment en fait. J'ai essayé de discuter avec Lil's mais rien n'y fait : elle croit dur comme fer que James n'a fait que jouer avec elle depuis le début ! Ah si j'avais su cette partie de son passé, jamais je n'aurai conseillé à mon meilleur ami d'appliquer son plan… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. J'espère en tout cas que ça va s'arranger car voir deux amis déprimés me casse le moral à moi aussi ; heureusement que Jade est là ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que Sirius a un plan pour rendre le sourire à James. Le connaissant, ça va être d'une grande envergure ; rien n'est trop beau pour faire rire son frère de cœur…

Soudain, vingt heures sonnent et nous descendons dans le hall. Il y a ici une centaine d'élèves qui discutent avec entrain, ce qui donne un vacarme assourdissant. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'escalier, je me fige de stupeur. Ma cavalière s'avance vers moi, magnifique dans sa robe bleu océan, ses yeux gris étincelant sous les lumières. En fait, ce sont toutes les filles de Gryffondor qui sont sorties en dernier et tout au fond, se trouve Lily mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma petite amie qui s'avance nonchalamment vers moi, embarrassée par tout ce monde. Elle se glisse dans mes bras et je lui chuchote : « Tu es magnifique », ce à quoi elle répond par un petit sourire.

* * *

**Alice**

Oulala ! Le bal commence dans dix minutes et Lily n'est toujours pas habillée, c'est la catastrophe ! J'enfile ma robe verte en toute hâte et me précipite vers ma meilleure amie qui est allongée sur son lit, fixant le mur avec intensité.

« Lily, bouge-toi ! »

« Je n'y vais plus. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle daigne enfin me regarder et murmure : « Parce qu'Il sera là, avec une superbe fille et que moi je suis bien trop moche pour Lui plaire… »

« Ecoute, toi tu vas à ce bal avec un mec sexy (elle est accompagnée d'un préfet de Poufsouffle). Il faut que tu ailles, prouves-Lui que ça ne te touche pas, que tu ne ressens rien pour Lui… »

Une flamme bien connue s'allume dans ses yeux émeraude tandis qu'elle se lève, s'habille, se maquille et se coiffe tout en marmonnant : « Pas besoin de lui… Va voir… »

Ca y est ! Tout le monde est prêt et nous rejoignons les garçons dans le hall. Un silence s'installe tandis que nous descendons les marches à pas comptés puis nous rejoignons nos cavaliers respectifs qui nous attendaient visiblement avec impatience ! Franck est trop mignon dans sa robe couleur pourpre…

* * *

_**James**_

Soudain, c'est le silence dans le hall gigantesque auparavant rempli de rires et de cris. Je relève la tête et vois arriver les filles de septième année de Gryffondor. Elles avancent une par une devant moi en essayant d'attraper mon regard mais il n'est destiné qu'à une seule personne : Lily. Elle apparaît devant moi, dans une robe noire magnifique qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux et à son cou trône un collier serti de lys en cristal. Elle marche, la tête haute, passe près de moi et ne semble pas pouvoir s'empêcher de me jeter un regard troublé très intense. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Interrompant mes pensées, une blonde décolorée entre dans mon champ de vision et je suis obligé de détacher mes yeux de l'élue de mon cœur. Je baisse la tête et dévisage une fille canon mais trop maquillée, engoncée dans une robe rose tout à fait provocante. Je m'apprête à lui demander sèchement ce qu'elle fait là lorsque je me rappelle qu'elle est ma cavalière ce soir ! On se demande comment ai-je pu oublier un détail comme ça…

Je cherche Lily du regard et la trouve avec un Poufsouffle que je trouve trop beau et trop intelligent pour son bien (les Maraudeurs sont au complet ce soir et une petite farce me tente bien contre cette larve puante !). Elle se retourne et m'apercevant avec ma 'cavalière', détourne tout de suite le regard.

Mumus sourit et me chuchote : « Elle crève de jalousie Corn' ! Un conseil : essaie ce soir mais te loupe pas car c'est ta dernière chance… » Il se détourne, embrasse Jade et entre dans la salle avec elle.

Sirius me lance un clin d'œil encourageant et hurle avant de disparaître avec Léna : « Pourquoi dans ce foutu bal n'accorde-t-on pas les gens qui vont ensemble ? Ca éviterait de se retrouver avec un blaireau stupide ! » J'explose de rire et pénètre à mon tour dans la grande salle en compagnie de… comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Elodie.

* * *

_**Lily**_

Ca devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau ! A peine arrivée, je ne vois que James ; d'ailleurs il ne fait que me fixer depuis que je suis arrivée. Non, je me fais des idées, il regardait sa cavalière, la belle Elodie qui se trouvait à côté de moi. De toute façon, elle est bien trop jolie et trop bien habillée, je ne fais pas le poids… Je me détourne et accueille mon cavalier d'un regard froid ; il me dévisage avant de s'exclamer : « Ouaaah Lily t'est trop belleuuuh ! » Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? J'ai accepté d'aller à ce bal avec lui simplement parce que James était là à ce moment là et je voulais lui prouver que je me fichais de lui… Son regard jaloux et énervé valait le coup d'œil mais ça ne m'a pas suffi, j'aurai juste voulu y aller avec lui et non avec ce… ce…

Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle, j'entends Sir' hurler quelque chose comme : 'blaireau stupide' et je refoule une envie de rire grandissante. C'est vrai, mon cavalier est plutôt mignon mais franchement, il n'est pas mon style (bien trop sage et trop imbécile !) donc l'insulte de mon toutou préféré est la bienvenue pour supporter la présence du Poufsouffle !

---------

La fin du bal approche et il ne reste que deux ou trois danses. Depuis le début, James et moi n'avons fait que nous dévorer des yeux, oubliant même nos cavaliers respectifs. (Elodie s'accroche à son bras en gémissant : 'Jameschouuu, danse avec moi s'il te plait !' tandis que Marc, mon cavalier est parti avec ses amis depuis que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir après qu'il ait mis ses mains sur mes fesses !)

Il reste deux danses… Remus m'invite et j'accepte avec plaisir ; le rythme est assez rapide mais nous sommes trop occupés à discuter pour nous concentrer sur la musique. Mumus me chuchote : « Lily, arrête ! Tu envoies des ondes de jalousie à quinze kilomètres à la ronde ! »

Je rougis mais réplique : « Mais pas du tout ! Ouais bon ok, je suis jalouse. » j'avoue après un regard scrutateur du lycan.

« Tu attends quoi alors ? »

« Il a joué avec moi ! Je ne suis rien pour lui ! »

« Lily, tu sais bien qu'il a fait ça pour te rendre jalouse et rien de plus… »

C'est ce que tout le monde me dit depuis un mois mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir au passé et de me dire que je ne suis assez bien pour personne… C'est pourquoi je lui dis avant de me détacher de ses bras : « Merci pour cette danse Remus »

---------

Soudain, Dumby se lève et annonce : « C'est la dernière danse chers élèves ! Je crois que c'est également une dernière chance pour certains. Et n'oubliez pas : il faut toujours pardonner… » Encore une phrase sibylline, apparemment à mon intention vu le clin d'œil qu'il m'adresse quelques instants plus tard.

Les premières notes d'un slow sont jouées… James se débarrasse de sa cavalière d'une réplique cinglante (enfin je suppose vu qu'elle s'en va en pleurant !) et s'avance vers moi, majestueux. Plus que quelques pas. Il tend sa main et déclare : « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Miss Evans ? »

Un combat se joue en moi : est-ce que j'écoute mon cœur ou ma raison ? Et en un instant, le doute s'évanouit et c'est dans un sourire que je lui prends la main en disant : « Avec plaisir Mr Potter. »

Il m'emmène sur la piste de danse, pose une main dans mon dos et laisse l'autre entre mes doigts. Tandis que bougeons au rythme de la musique, il me chuchote : « Lily, je suis tellement désolé… »

Etonnamment sure de moi, je réponds : « Je sais James, je sais. »

« Et puis, tu sais, c'était Mélissa, celle qui m'appelle Jameschou, celle qui dirige mon fan-club, celle qui met des mini-jupes en hiver, celle qui… »

Je ris et continue sa phrase : « Qui te colle depuis le début d'année, celle qui ne sait même pas jeter un 'Alohomora' sans faire exploser sa baguette, celle qui t'a servi dans ton plan… »

Je me niche dans ses bras tandis que sa main quitte la mienne pour enserrer ma taille avec tendresse. Il me dit ensuite : « Celle qui a tout fait foiré entre nous à cause de ma stupidité… »

« Tu es tout sauf stupide James ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui m'était arrivée, je suis sure que ça aurait pu marcher si il ne s'était pas passé certaines choses auparavant. » Je lève la tête vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux et avoue enfin : « Tu sais que les semaines où nous étions sous l'influence du sort ont été les meilleures de ma scolarité ? Et surtout que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que dans tes bras ? »

Il me fait un sourire éclatant et demande, presque timidement : « Alors tu acceptes qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début ? »

Je lui jette un regard espiègle et réponds : « On était pas si mal partis que ça ! » avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

_**James**_

J'ai un peu de mal à assimiler ! Lily Evans, MA Lily m'embrasse ! Réagis merde ! Alors qu'elle se recule, rouge de honte, je reprends possession de ses lèvres et le baiser qui suit est le plus beau de toute mon existence ! C'est comme un feu d'artifice qui explose en moi et me laisse tout ébahi.

C'est Lily qui se sépare la première avant de se serrer contre moi tandis que les dernières notes retentissent dans la grande salle, devenue silencieuse. Mais je ne vois rien, n'entends rien, juste le cœur de l'amour de ma vie qui bat contre le mien et son parfum si particulier. Me baissant légèrement, je lui murmure à l'oreille : « Je t'aime ma Lily »

Elle relève la tête, me lance un regard étincelant de joie avant de déclarer : « Moi aussi je t'aime James. »

* * *

_**Sirius**_

Montant sur une table, j'hurle : « Yaouuuuuuuh ! Jameschou est casé, Jameschou est casé ! » avant de sauter dans les bras de mon frère qui revient avec Lily. Je le prends à part accompagné de Mumus tandis que les filles font pareil avec Lil's ; je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de m'exclamer : « Bravo Corn', ça c'était du grand art ! » et Remus lui dit : « C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Prenant un air conspirateur, je lui annonce : James, je crois que tu vas bien rire sous peu ! » Il me jette un regard perplexe et j'ajoute : « Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans le jus de citrouille ! »

Il éclate de rire et demande : « C'est pour ça que tu nous as dit de ne pas en boire ? » (En effet, tout le monde en a bu sauf les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies…)

« Effectivement frérot ! » dis-je dans un sourire avant de rejoindre Léna. James retrouve Lily et la serre dans ses bras ; ils sont **enfin **ensemble, dire que j'ai cru que c'était définitivement foutu ! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Maraudeur ! J'interpelle la Panthère : « Lily, voici un petit cadeau qui t'aidera à supporter Jameschou jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! » Elle rougit mais esquisse un sourire radieux à mon intention (ouais, elle est plutôt tournée vers James mais bon… Je vais faire comme si il m'était destiné ; mon ego ne survivra pas de ne plus être le centre du Monde sinon !)

Attention ! Il est minuit moins une, dans 30 secondes, ça sera bon… 10… 5… Les douze coups sonnent et un POP retentissant explose dans la salle, accompagné d'un nuage de fumée. Celui se dissipe… Ce qui nous permet de constater que les quelques cinq cents élèves de cette école ont disparu, laissant place à des centaines d'animaux de toute sorte ! Y'a pas à dire, je suis un génie ! Je constate avec satisfaction que Rogue est devenue une charmante limace, l'ex-cavalier de Lily un péquinois et que Mélissa et Elodie se sont transformées en petits cochons tout rose !

Nous explosons tous de rire et je constate avec étonnement que Dumby est toujours égal à lui-même, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ; ce mec est trop fort, il avait déjà deviné !

Il me regarde et me fait signe d'approcher. Interloqué, je m'avance vers la table des professeurs et il me dit : « Mr Black, je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce tour de magie exemplaire ! »

Je le salue bien bas et réponds : « Mais c'était un plaisir Monsieur… »

« Je voulais également vous parler d'autre chose : le sort d''Amor Magia' est un sortilège qui demande beaucoup de talent… Je ne doute pas que vous ferez une carrière brillante Monsieur Black… » ajoute-t-il en regardant James et Lily qui sont assis sur une chaise en train de se dévorer du regard.

Je mime un air effaré et me défends : « Mais, je n'aurai jamais osé faire ça professeur et sous votre nez en plus ! »

« Ah ? Bien. Vous direz à celui qui a lancé le sort que je n'aurai pas fait mieux, voulez-vous ? »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » dis-je avant de m'éloigner d'un air guilleret vers mes amis. Décidemment, Dumby devine toujours tout ! Je crois que le sort 'Amor Magia' est une des plus grandes réussites made-in-Maraudeur, réalisé par le grand, le génialissime, l'incroyable Sirius Black !

Mais cela, personne ne le saura jamais…

**FIN**

* * *

_**Waouuh ! Ecrire ces trois dernières lettres me fait plaisir et en même temps me rend triste car mon histoire s'achève déjà !**_

_**Enfin, un long chapitre final, qui j'espère vous a plu !**_

_**Je m'en voudrai d'avoir foiré le dernier chapitre de ma fic'…**_

_**Votre avis ?**_

_**Nouni.**_


End file.
